66th Hunger Games: The Desert of Blood and Sweat
by JustAWriter167
Summary: Did you ever wonder about the tributes who entered the scorching-hot desert? The ones who were so hot that they immediately became insane of the heat, hunger, and thirst? Well here it is, the Sixty-Sixth Hunger Games. The arena of the burning sun, tidal waves of blood, and a horrible flesh-eating plague.
1. Head Gamemaker and Arena Idea

**Hello peoples! I have noticed that SYOT's are becoming an endangered species, so I have decided to create one. Every time I see a SYOT, I click on one and I just realized that it's full! :( So if you guys want me to join, just PM me. I already made one up in my mind ㈏3. So here is the tribute form And remember I'm new here, so cut me some slack.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**District (Top Three)**

**History:**

**Family, Friends, and Pets:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Strengths (At Least Four):**

**Weaknesses (At Least Four):**

**Fears or Nightmares:**

**Preferred Weather:**

**Chariot Outfit (Make it Original and Memorable):**

**Interview Outfit and Quote (Same thing as the Chariot Outfit):**

**Any Song That Represents Your Tribute?:**

**Career?:**

**Romance?:**

**Token:**

* * *

**Head Gamemaker: Raiden Quill**

President Snow had chosen Raiden Quill as this year's Head Gamemaker. Even though he was only twenty-one and the most youngest Head Gamemaker in Hunger Games history, he knew he would not let President Snow down. If he did fail, he would immediately be executed. And he definitely would not want that. He still has a long way to go. He is fairly handsome and muscular so that means he will get the perfect woman once his Games become very successful. He will be filthy rich and gorgeous. All of the women would drool all over him.

Raiden's arena-idea right now is a scorching-hot desert. It will be all sandy and so humid. There will be hundreds of pyramids for the tributes to hide in, but it is also not a safe-haven as well. It will be filled with traps.

Such as your foot pressing against an invisible string. Once your foot presses against it, a rusty old spear will pop out of the sandy walls and pierce your skull. If you step on the wrong brick, an army of mummies/zombies will come after you. If you steal the blue sapphire gem from Cleopatra's golden coffin, a storm of locuses will attack you.

There will be many more traps too.

The sun-baked Cornucopia will be placed in a miniature island surrounded by salty water. Some weapons and supplies will be scattered all over the crystal-blue water. But the waters are infested with great white sharks and alligators.

Besides all of these gorgeous muttations, there will be weather problems such as the infamous Sandstorms. If you get trapped in a Sandstorm, you become a solid-rock statue.

And there is only one escape.

Find the gemstones that represent the three main elements.

Water. Fire. Earth.

Sapphire. Ruby. Emerald.

Once you find these gemstones in the Pyramid of Giza which is filled with skin-tearing traps, a door will appear in the middle of nowhere. Once you enter the door, you are immediately sent back to your District safe and sound.

That's the good news.

But the bad thing is...

You are still eligble for the Hunger Games.


	2. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**NOTE: I already posted this chapter last night, but I need to make sure that everyone knows that this is the Final List. I will start writing maybe on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. Its complicated right now because there are math tests I will be taking over the week. I'm so excited to start! Sorry if you guys thoight this was an actual Reaping chapter.**

**So once again, thank you for submitting these awesome characters.**

* * *

_**Tribute List**_

**District One - Luxury**

Male: Killian Edwards, 18 (PeenissandClato)

Female: Lillith Silvertongue, 18 (IceVeinsVillain)_  
_

**District Two - Masonry**

Male: Markus Kromos, 17 (mangesboy01)

Female: Mitus Collet, 16 (mangesboy01)

**District Three - Technology**

Male: Soren Chaseburg, 17 (you-are-reading-my-username)

Female: Daphne Tales, 17 (cc4s)

**District Four - Fishing**

Male: Alec Benen, 17 (DwellInDremas1019)

Female: Survial 'ViVi' Knox, 18 (DanaRulezTheWorld)

**District Five - Power**

Male: Jared Oakwood, 18 (JustAWriter167)

Female: Carriah Zinger, 16 (DCdreamer55)

**District Six - Transportation**

Male: Dodge Sunther, 17 (The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies)

Female: Jacqueline 'Jack' Smith, 18 (PeenissandClato)

**District Seven - Lumber**

Male: Mallo Carin, 14 (DwellInDreams1019)

Female: Alice Dawnguard, 17 (DragonFan1512)

**District Eight - Textiles**

Male: Zeake Orville, 15 (DwellInDreams1019)

Female: Rita Maple, 15 (you-are-reading-my-username)

**District Nine - Grain**

Male: Tar Jacobson, 15 (JustAWriter167)

Female: Skye Armilla, 15 (Don'thaveaname)**  
**

**District Ten - Livestock**

Male: Tanner Weft, 15 (TypeWriter'sAreCool)

Female: Amber Emmanuelle Miles, 16 (HuskyEyes7)_  
_

**District Eleven - Agriculture**

Male: Billy Roger, 16 (HuskyEyes7)

Female: Andia Fall, 14 (WentToTheMoonToday)

**District Twelve - Coal**

Male: Rocky James, 18 (JustAWriter167)

Female: Emily Thompson, 17 (Sungirl12)

* * *

**Give a round of applause to mangesboy01 who helped me get some tributes and was the first one to submit! :)**


	3. District One Reapings

_"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whips excite me."_

**Rihanna - S&M**

* * *

**District One Reaping**

**~The Sexy Model and the Charmer~**

_District One - Lillith Silvertongue, 18_**  
**

Stealing from the church isn't that bad. There's this cute altar server boy who guards the "Wine Closet". I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend right now, but he can wait. I need to bring him a treat first.

As I entered the basement, a boy with dark wavy hair guards the closet. His name Gold Marks. He carries a silver pole waiting to strike anyone who steals from the closet. Pfft... He can't hurt me. I know he can't. I step out of the shadows, swishing my body from left to right. His brown eyes widen and he starts trembling.

"Hello there, Gold." I say in my most sexiest voice.

My fingers stroke his firm biceps and I made sure my breath comes in contact with his skin.

"Hey, Li-Li-Lillith..." Gold stutters.

"Mind if I borrow a bottle of church wine?" I grin, showing off my set of perfect white teeth.

"I d-d-don't know." he trembles.

I slowly pull my black miniskirt which reveals my pink frilly thong.

"Holy sh-sh-shit!" he exclaims. When he just finished his sentence, I heard footsteps above us.

"Shut up!" I hiss, my hands slam him against the wall and he falls onto the floor. I step on his stomach and he lets out a groan.

"No one can hear of this, you understand?" I say through gritted teeth. I'm tired of playing the sexy and down-to-earth girl, why can't I just be myself?

"Yes!" Gold chokes out.

I finally release him and I walk over to the Wine Closet. I stuff two bottles of church wine into my purse and I quickly escape.

I quickly glance at my glowing smartphone to see time. Eleven-thirty PM. Shit! I'm late! I can't believe I wasted my time with Gold. Jesus...

The trip to the park wasn't that far and I didn't even have to run. No sweating for this girl right here! I need to look presentable to my boyfriend whom I dated for a year. I almost laughed. I never dated a guy that long and that's a record! I prefer one-night-flings or three-weeks. _I'm like the playful wind, I always move on._

There he was, standing near a tree. He was tall and very tanned. His eyes were also to die for. It was a gorgeous deep blue which makes me want to rip them out.

"Your late," Jake says, "your always late for every date."

"Well... It's called fashionably late. Plus, I brought you a treat." I say, presenting the red wine bottle.

Jake doesn't take it and I'm starting to become pissed. He has no idea of what I have done to get this piece of shit right here.

"Lillith, it's been a year already. It's time to get serious."

"So I guess I'll have your drink? I'm pretty thirsty." I say nonchalantly. I pop it open and I pour it down my mouth. The liquid was bitter-tasting, but it feels like fire in my stomach. And I like that feeling.

"If your not going to become serious, then I guess..." Jake trails off.

"Guess what? Dump me? I don't really care. Boys like you in District One are a dime-a-dozen."

"Your a bitch, you know that?" Jake said in a rough voice.

"I've been called worse."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Your girlfriend." I retort. I quickly take a swig from my bottle and I spill the rest of it on his crappy clothes.

I've had nastier breakups before. This guy was just training-wheels when it comes to me breaking my future-ex-boyfriend's nose.

I already arrived at the Town Square while texting on my phone. I already told my friends/slaves about how I 'dumped' him. I wish I could replay the scene in my head. It was a LOT of fun.

Before I could delete Jake's number, the annoying voice of the escort was heard. She began droning on about how the Rebels lost and the Capitol won. I always tune out on this part, but I knew I should pay attention. This year, I plan on volunteering. District One is no longer fun anymore. I basically dated all of the hot guys here. So let's see some sexy men coming from the poor Districts.

"Angel Sphere!" Eliza, the escort, trilled.

A girl from the seventeen-year-old section sighed as she walked up the stage. She probably knew that someone, like me, was going to volunteer.

"I volunteer!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

She gives me a death glare, but I turn the other cheek by showing off my fabulous ass. I also flipped my wavy black hair just for that bitch.

"What's your name?" the Clown-Lady asked.

"I'm Lillith Silvertongue..." I purr, puffing out my chest and a putting a hand on my hip.

"Let's the games started, bitches."

* * *

_"When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"_

**The Script - Hall of Fame**

* * *

_(some past tense)_

_District One - Killian Edwards, 18_

I don't mean to sound cocky, but you do have to admit I looked very handsome. I spiked up my black hair with gel (only in special occasions). I also wore a simple white V-neck t-shirt which shows off a bit of my naked tanned chest. The light blue jeans and blue Converse sneakers also make my own blue eyes pop out.

Just simple clothes that me stunning.

And my looks could probably help me win the Hunger Games.

That is... If I'm ever going to be in it.

My sister wants to be in the Games as well. So my chances of being in it are pretty slim. But this could wait for now. Just the start the day with a nice note.

The rest of my family were already eating their breakfast. There were platters of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. The perfect meal of the day. But my appetite was ruined when I saw Charlotte. Every Reaping year, we have this vengeance against each other, but we end up laughing about it at the end of the year. But this time, this is serious. This is our final Reaping year.

"May have I second cup of coffee?" my younger brother, Daniel, asked.

"Negative." Dad said while reading.

Mom cleared her throat and said, "Sure, honey."

Dad gave Mom a look. "Elizabeth, it's too much caffeine for a child."

"Daniel's seventeen, James. Plus it's Reaping day." she said stubbornly.

"Fine, whatever." Dad said, going back to his newspaper.

Mom poured another cup of coffee for Daniel as I finished off my plate of pancakes.

"Mother. Father. May I be excused? I have to meet Bianca." I said.

"Sure." they both said at the same time.

As I stepped out of the door, Bianca already stood there waiting for me. She was wearing a frilly white dress which cuts up to her knees. I noticed how her blond haor was straightened and it highlights too.

"Hey, stranger. Notice anything different?" She asked. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"You smell like cherries," I whispered, "I love how your hair was straightened. I love how your hair has chunky red highlights. I also love how your legs are well-proportioned."

Bianca blushed.

"Shut up, Prince Charming. Let's get going to the Reapings shall we?"

As we walked hand-in-hand, we began talking.

"So... What do you wanna do after the Reapings?" She asked.

My happy grin had faded away. I did not really expect this question.

"I'm gonna volunteer this year." I murmured.

"What?! Your gonna leave me just like that?" Bianca shrieked.

"Jeez, Bianca, why do you have to be so mad? You won't be mad when I come back a rich-man." I grinned nervously.

"Look, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but not everyone comes home as Victor."

Then she quickly walked away. I really don't get it. Why is she mad? We are Best Friends. Soul Mates. Lovers. She's supposed to back me up on this situation. How could she ever doubt me?

I walk to the Town Square feeling a bit sad. But once the Reapings start, I feel better already.

"Angel Sphere!" the escort screamed.

A girl from the seventeen-year-old section climbs up the stage.

"I volunteer!" another girl shouted. She came from the eighteen-year-olds section. And I recognized her as the sluttiest girl in the District. Lillith Silvertongue who practically played every boy in town.

As she stepped onto the stage, she said, "I'm Lillith Silvertongue..."

"Let's get the games started, bitches."

I look into the older girls section to find my sister very pissed. I laughed. Now was my time to shine.

"Marble Haze!" a boy from the group of twelve-year-old's came out, but I was the quickest one to volunteer.

"What's your name, hon?" Eliza, the escort, asked.

"Killian Edwards, my lady. You are very beautiful." I winked.

The escort blushed wildly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... The are this year's tributes of District One!"


	4. District Two Reapings

_"Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise."_

******Rihanna - Disturbia**

* * *

******District Two Reapings  
**

******The ****Demons of Hell~**  


_District Two - Mitus Collet, 16******  
**_

School is basically hell/hell for me. It's a waste of eight hours of our freaking lives! All the teachers are bitches or bastards too. But the good thing is, I'm the most popular girl in high school. Being popular has it's advantages. I can get anything I want. I can get away with everything. And I can date any guy who is super hot. But I'm taken by the most gorgeous guy in school.

Markos Cromos. He's in my grade, junior year. He has it all. Looks. Popularity. Captain of the Football team and the Track team. And Markos is really lucky that he has me because I'm the head cheerleader and I'm about to become a model. Not one of those skinny-anorexic models. The ones who have bikini-ready bodies and has a really nice tan. I'm one of them too.

I have wavy brown hair that cascades down my back. I have the kind of body that makes guys want to wrap their arms around my waist. And, I also have the most beautiful hazel eyes too. I'm the complete gift/package for a guy.

"Mitus, it's your boyfriend talking to some other hot guy over there. He's really cute." my friend, Jenna, marveled.

"Yeah, I know he's cute. But he's mine. Touch him and I will murder your sorry ass." I hissed.

"Jeez, you don't have to be such a bitch, you know?" Jenna retorted.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" I say, giving her my most bitchiest look.

"Fine, whatevs. Meet me at the mall after the Reapings." Jenna said, going back to her phone.

"How do you know that I'm not volunteering this year?" I smirked.

I quickly walked away from Jenna before she could ask me some retarded questions. I have to talk to Markos. I'm planning to get out of this jail cell.

"Hey, Marky!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, babe." Markos said, giving me his most attractive smile.

"Let's skip eighth period. Math and Mr. Daimler is such a living hell." I sighed.

"What do you wanna do? Train?" He asked, clearly interested.

"I'm thinking of going to the convenience store. Then we'll go train." I smiled.

"Come on, let's go then."

Markos and I finally approached the convenience store. It had every junk food that you could possibly imagine. Even some cigarettes. But I don't do that stuff. It will ruin my teeth and make my breath smell bad.

Markos slipped a bottle of beer into his leather jacket.

"Mark, you didn't bring money?!"

"Yeah, just shut up."

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"That's very nice to say to your boyfriend, isn't it?" I can see the anger in his eyes. And when Mark's angry, you better get the hell away from him.

"Okay... Fine. I'll get you something." I whispered.

I sauntered toward the clerk who works the cash register. He was about twenty-three to twenty-five. Maybe he just graduated college or something. He's pretty cute.

I grabbed his head and inserted my tongue into his mouth. Damn it... He tastes like weed.

The kiss was kind of sloppy and slobbery. He was a horrible kisser. But I'm only doing this for one thing, just for Markos and he's probably fuming right now. I usually don't steal since I'm very rich, but I don't want to waste my money on a pack of cigarettes. Mom and Dad will probably kill me.

I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table and slipped it into my back pocket.

Once we disconnected, I whispered, "You don't know me and this never happened." To seal the deal, I placed his hand on my ass just for a few heavenly seconds. Then I swatted it away.

The clerk, Rocky Hills, looked very stunned, then he nodded his head.

The whole entire time, Markos was looking at me wide-eyed.

"That's a pretty good trick. If I do it, you'll probably kill me."

"You bet your ass." I said, handing him the white little box.

He pulled out his Dad's lighter and lit up a stick.

* * *

_"We're gonna get you wet  
We're gonna make you sweat  
A night you won't forget  
Are you ready for..."_

**LMFAO - Champagne Showers**

* * *

_District Two - Markos Cromos, 17_

I puffed a gray cloud of smoke into my girlfriend's face. She coughed, sputtered, complained, and cursed. I laughed at this sight and she kept on complaining how her brown hair is going to be ruined or destroyed. Like I give a damn about this girly-shit. But I truly care for her.

"Mark, don't do that ever again!" Mitus snapped.

She swiped the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it to the ground. That kinda ticked me off.

"Here have a drink."

I snatched the dark purple bottle and popped it open. The light brown liquid rushed down my throat and into my stomach. Ah... refreshing. I love that feeling. After this, I will probably get a drink of water. Can't be all drunk or wasted during the Reapings. I also have to be sober enough to tell Mitus that I'm going to volunteer as well. I just feel like it. Well my purpose isn't really 'nothing'. I just want to volunteer because my father was a Victor himself. So I'm going to honor my family, the Cromos family.

"Mittens..." I slurred. _Shit! I'm already feeling dizzy and drunk! That was only a couple of sips of vodka._

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm volunteering..." I said very slowly as if Mitus was a dumb-blonde.

"Really? Cause I thought about volunteering too!" Mitus said excitedly.

"That's great..." I slurred once again, my body leaning against hers.

"Jesus, your drunk, aren't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Look, I'll check and see if I have any snacks." Mitus began checking her Stick N' Sack (purse).

"Here, have a battle of water and cookies."

I quickly took a long sip before I start seeing unicorns and aliens. After finishing the bag of cookies and water, my vision was back to normal and my head stopped pounding. That's it. No vodka for a month.

We finally arrived at the Town Square, we have decided to skip training. Like usual, it is filled with stupid kids and other twelve-year-olds that think they are ready for the Games. Idiots.

"Let's pick our female tribute!" the escort trilled.

Shit. We are both late.

"Claire Redfield!" a black-haired girl was running up the stage until Mittens volunteered for her.

"What's your name, darlin?'" the escort squeaked.

"Mitus Collet."

I mouthed "Congratulations" to her. Now was my turn.

"Granite Harding!"

"I volunteer!" I boomed.

I shoved Granite to the ground and raced up the stage. The blond-haired boy glared at me. Pfft. Loser.

Before the escort could even ask what my name was, I said, "I'm Markos Cromos and this is Mitus Collet, the Victors of the Sixty-Sixth Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Ahhh... Isn't it nice to get the real badass Careers? I have read so many SYOT's before and they were a lot of Goody-Two-Shoe Careers. Angel Careers. Ugh... I'm really sorry about the cursing, but that's what I picture if they're arrogant and rude. So I'm going to start some sponsor questions.**

**Question 1 : Mr. Daimler is a character from one of the teen novels I read. Which book is he from? (5 points)**

**Question 2: How did the District 6 Boy in Katniss's Games die? (10 Points)**


	5. District Three Reapings

"But_ you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh."_

**Andy Grammer - Keep Your Head Up**

* * *

**District Three Reapings**

******~The Blunt Girl and the Chatterbox~**

_District Three - Daphne Tales, 17  
_

I've had enough of my mother's constant nagging. Everyday, she keeps on telling me how I'm the "disappoint of a child". And it's really getting into my nerves. Everyday, I keep on thinking that I should run away. Mother always told me that I'm stupid and it's obvious she favors my brothers and sisters more. My friends, Lexi Shore and Bennett Fell, always told me to keep my head up. They're one of the reasons why I'm living here in this jailhouse. So right now, I'm going to get out of here and cool off my mind.

"I'm leaving." I said flatly. I started towards the door.

"Daphne Elizabeth Tales, where do you think your going? You have lots of work to do." Mother said.

"Can't you just shut up for once, Mother?" I snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I hate how you always boss me around and you treat me like dirt!"

"Well it's not my fault that one of my children are not smart and a disappointment."

Mother basically punched or stabbed me in the gut. I cannot believe she actually said that. Out of all the rude comments she had said in my whole entire life, I never felt this sad before. But I don't want to seem like a cry-baby in front of the Wicked Witch. So I quickly run out of the house along with my food-bag, ignoring my Mother's shouts.

It seems like hours... or days just to reach the slums of District Three. Twice a week, I always come to the slums to feed the hungry or the poor. I can do these kinds of stuff because my father is the mayor of District Three. So we are very wealthy and healthy. I do have a slim body, but not the starving-slim kind of body. I pushed back my shoulder-length red hair out of my vibrant green eyes as I pulled out food from my bag. Soon, I will be surrounded by a lot of people. It feels good to do these kind of things, right?

I felt a tugging sensation on the bottom of my black skirt. I looked down to see a little girl with blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She looked very adorable in her light blue frilly dress. She pointed to her stomach then she pointed to her mouth.

Seeing this little girl broke my heart. She was mute. I wondered where her parents were. Are they dead?

I handed the girl a fresh loaf of bread and bottled water. The girl smiled at me and mouthed a "thank you".

Yup, it does feel good to do these kinds of things. And I saw a long line of kids and adults waiting for their free food. I smiled and handed out bags of chips, bread, sugar cookies, and bottled water. These were extra food from the overstocked pantry in my kitchen. I kept feeding people until I ran out of food.

I checked the time on my old scratched up digital watch. It was about eleven o' clock. Time for the Reapings. At least I accomplished something today. And after the Reapings, maybe I'll give another round of free food to the poor. And then, I'll throw a party and make sure my Mother is not invited. These thoughts made me giggle. I can't wait for the Reapings to end!

"Finger, please." a Peacekeeper said in a monotone voice.

I gave her my finger and she pricked it with a needle. I blotted the blood on a machine which said:

_Tales, Daphne. 17/YO_

"You may go now."

I walked towards the seventeen-year-old section. I looked around to see if my sister, Nina, who was thirteen, was there. Yup, she was there. You can see her bobbing redhead among the dark-haired people. Man, I just hope Mother won't turn on Nina just like she did with me.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Howleen Jennings said in an excited voice. Her green skin and purple hair are way too much.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Howleen graciously thanked everyone and told them how excited she was to be here. Then she showed a five-minute video of the history of the Hunger Games and how it began sixty-six years ago.

After the video ended, she moved towards the glass globe. She pulled out a slip of paper and read the name of this year's unlucky female tribute.

"Daphne Tales!"

I instantly paled. How could that be me? Out of thousands of girls, I'm picked? And I'm the mayor's daughter.

The huge group of girls made a pathway for me. I walked up the stage in shock.

* * *

_"I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_ And scream and shout and let it out_  
_ We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_  
_ We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh_  
_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_ And scream and shout and let it out_  
_ We sayin' oh we oh, we oh, we oh"_

**Will. - Scream & Shout**

* * *

_District Three - Soren Chaseburg, 17_

I have a slight ADHD. I always need something that keeps me busy during the day. And during the day, I always make little inventions such as the Tin Monkey. I just finished it a few minutes ago. It can sing the alphabet backwards. I could possibly sell this at the Market for some big bucks. I could also sell this tablet which I made over a month ago. It took forever, but it was worth it. On the tablet, you can surf the web, listen to music, and watch movies on it. It cost me like one hundred dollars just to get some glass, wires, screws, and etc.

I pushed the Tin Monkey away. I'm going to take a break. Maybe I could hang out with my little bro, Festus. He just turned twelve yesterday. Poor kid, he doesn't even know the horrors of this world. And guess what? His Dad (which is my dad too) didn't even show up. So I just sold most of my inventions to Market so I could buy him something at the bakery.

I bought him one of those giant chocolate cupcakes and I saw the way his green eyes lit up. Those green eyes belonged to my Mom who died ten years ago. I believed that I was the one who killed her and I feel very guilty about it. But I swear it was an accident. I loved my Mom and she loved me. Why would I take her life away?

It was all too stupid. If I wasn't too stupid enough to leave the kerosene lamp on, maybe she would have been alive right now. But, I knew in my heart that Mom forgave me. I should always keep my head up high. It's the past, now move on to the present.

I quickly pulled on a tight black tank top which showed off my built figure and some black dress pants. I also fixed my dark brown curly hair.

After pulling on my clothes, I headed downstairs to find Festus playing video games. And there's no Dad in sight.

"Wanna play?" Festus asked.

"Sure. It looks pretty interesting to me." I grinned.

I took the controller and pressed the B button. The alien on the screen (which was me) shot a laser into the other alien's stomach. Green blood spurted everywhere and I gained twenty-points.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Festus laughed.

He pressed the A button and an energy ball slammed against my alien's chest.

"I'm gonna take you down!" I laughed. My tongue stuck out as I concentrated on the game. I sent three energy arrows into his direction, but he somehow deflected them. I pressed the C button rapidly and a spray of blue bullets smacked Festus's alien right in the head. I gained another twenty-points as his alien felt to the ground.

"Ha, you can't beat me in video games! I can definitely beat you. I am the King of Video Games." I smirked.

"Then I challenge you to another battle!" Festus declared.

"Game on!"

After another fifteen minutes of alien-killing and energy balls, I told him to wrap it up because we had to get going to the Reapings.

As we exited our house, we saw a huge mob surrounding this girl with red hair. She had the most brightest pair of green eyes I ever saw. For a second, our eyes met, and hers quickly darted away.

Festus tugged on my shirt and asked, "Can I see what's happening?"

Before I could say anything at all, Festus disappeared into the horde of hungry people.

"Festus!" I called out. But it was too late. A few minutes later, my brother came back with a sack of food.

"Holy... Where did you get that? From the redhead? She's pretty cute." I chattered.

"I got the last sack. The redhead already left."

Festus and I took our separate paths once we reached the Town Square. I went into the seventeen-year-old section just as the escort began talking.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Howleen Jennings said in an excited voice.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She crossed over to the female globe and read the name out loud.

"Daphne Tales!"

The same redhead who was surrounded by a mob of people stood on the stage. She seemed a bit scared.

"And for the male tribute... Soren Chaseburg!"

Crap. My name was called. I looked around to see if Festus was there. I saw him with tears streaming down his face. I have never seen him cry in a long time. He gave me a look of sadness and I flinched. Who's going to take care of my brother now? Dad's always gone, doing his job which takes up twenty-four hours of the day. Will he be in the orphanage? At some sort of shelter?

I finally had the strength to walk up the stage. For once, the happiness was drained out of my face. But when I looked into Daphne's, I felt sort of better. Not that I am falling in love with her. But she seems very friendly. I wondered if we can be friends.

"So... Come here often?" I said nervously.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? I think it's kinda rushed since I only have an hour... Or I'm just grounded and not supposed to be using the computer... Hehe.  
**

**Should I do 2 more Reapings? Because I'm so impatient right now. I really want to get to the Capitol already.**

**The answer to the last two questions were: **

**1. Mr. Daimler came from the book: Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver (love that book)**

**2. The District 6 boy was killed off by the D4 girl. She chopped off his legs with her axe.**

* * *

**So here are the new Sponsor Questions:**

**1. In the movie, Pitch Perfect (2012), who was known as the "The Quiet One"?**

**2. What is an a capella group?**


	6. Train Rides: Districts Four-Six

_"Hotty with the tomb raider body  
Come here and sip up this shotty  
Get naked, kick up this party  
Don't be afraid to get naughty."_

**Blood On The Dance Floor - I.D.G.A.F.**

* * *

**District Four Train Rides  
**

**~The Rebel and the Quiet One~  
**

_District Four - Survial 'ViVi' Knox, 18_

Being on the silver-bullet train going to the Capitol was pretty cool. All of the tables were filled with food that I had never tasted or seen before. I know what your probably thinking right now. Your th. king that I'm one of those Stereo-typical Fatass Careers, aren't you? Your thinking that I am arrogant and super rich. Well guess what? That's false. I'm only here in this Hunger Games crap just to support my family. Mostly, my brother and sister.

A few years ago, I lost my oldest sister, Kate, and my mother in a house fire. But that was when I was all girly and happy. Once the District tore down the old burnt house, I snapped back into reality or came into my senses. I realized all of the horrors of this world or universe. You are never truly safe just like in the old horror movies.

"So... What's your name? I forgot." I said while resting my feet on the silver table. I also popped a vanilla cream puff into my mouth. Damn... These things taste good. I like how the white cream explodes in my mouth.

My District partner doesn't reply.

"Silent type, eh?"

He just sits there like an idiot, but he popped a chocolate cream puff into his mouth.

I picked up another cream puff from the silver bowl and I throw it at him. He just sat there as if nothing happened. He just stares at me blankly. Well... That's a little creepy.

"This is getting awkward..." I muttered.

"Well... It's nice talking to you. Smell ya later." I said, picking up the bowl of cream puffs and walking towards the door.

As if on cue, the stupid lunatic escort comes into the room.

"Survial, put that down! It has so many calories and you will spoil your dinner!" Luna shrieked.

"Like I give a damn." I snapped. I slowly picked up a cream puff rebelliously and pushed it into my mouth. I relished the taste and I made eating noises that made Luna tear out her hair.

"Manners!"

* * *

_"I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for."_

**Jordin Sparks - Battlefield**

* * *

_District Four - Alec Benen, 17_

Watching Survial act rebelliously against the escort made me laugh. But I try to stifle my laugh and I succeed. I can't show any emotion at all. I can't get attached to anyone at all. That's what happens in the Hunger Games. The girl and the boy fall in love. During the finals, one of them decides to betray their alliance and ends up getting a knife in their back.

But can I really trust Survial? She doesn't seem like the type of person who breaks a promise. Actually, she just seems fun and unique. But I must stick to my plan in order to survive. Life is really short and I kind of experienced it before. And, I don' t want to die because of her.

When I was only fourteen-years-old, I was reaped for the Sixty-Third Hunger Games. But I was lucky enough to escape my death when an older boy volunteered for me. I'm not sure if he volunteered for me because of honor or out of pity. I didn't really care at the time. I just wanted to get off the stage. As I watched the Games on live TV, I saw him get killed off by the girl from Six. And everyday, I would get upset because I could have been the one to get killed by the District Six girl.

I don't even know if I have what it takes to win the Games. Actually, I don't think I can win at all. I need the confidence or the ability to kill in order to win. I can't stand it when someone gets hurt. It breaks my heart.

_I just hope for the best._

* * *

_"'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter."_

**Christina Aguilera - Fighter**

* * *

**District Five Train Rides  
**

**~The Fighter~**

_District Five - Carriah Zinger, 16_

Jared Oakwood was pissing me off. I can't stand him! He keeps on flirting with me, touching me in inappropriate places, and making unfunny jokes. What a perv! He also smells like cheese. Not a very attractive smell. I could just kill him right now. I asked my mentor who is always drunk if I could get away from him, but he said that I have to get used to him if we were to team up. But you could obviously tell he's drunk since only one of twenty-four can come out. And I definitely won't be allying with him

The only thing I could do for now is curse at him in Spanish. I'm usually a nice person, but this Jared dude is really that bad.

"Cállate, cabrón!" I shouted. **(Shut up, you bastard!)**

He just gave me a dumb look. He finally realized that I was talking in Spanish and said, "Mi amor."

That comment pissed me off even more.

I decided to curse at him with a different language. I bet that he doesn't even know what the language is.

It's Latin.

"Contabescent in Inferno!" **(Rot in Hell!)**

He gave me another dumb look, then a dopey grin formed on his face.

"That's sexy. I can't believe you know Latin."

I screamed at the top of lungs and I stomped out of the room. Tears streamed down my face. How can a stupid person like him break me? I'm a Fighter. I can't be easily broken. I faced good times and bad times. Mostly bad times. Now that I am going into the Games, I must fight my way back to my family. I can't leave my nineteen-year-old brother, Jacob, to raise two little kids by himself. He needs my help. Mother would have been there, but she's dead and father's always drunk.

But sitting on the floor moping isn't going to help.

_I need to fight. I need to win._

* * *

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

**Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**

* * *

**District Six Train Rides****  
**

**~The Outlandish Career and the Procrastinator~**

_District Six - Jacqueline 'Jack' Smith, 18_

I swear that I was born in the wrong District. Even my own family says so. I have dark brown hair which is always held high in a ponytail. And I have grey eyes. The normal eye colors of District Two and Four. Not Six. Everyone in District Six either has blue eyes or blond hair. And every District Six tribute always die in the Bloodbath. But not this year. There will be a Victor of the Hunger Games.

Funny as it is, I accidentally knocked over a glass bowl of fruit punch. Glass shattered and the sweet red liquid sloshed all over the red carpeted floor.

"Dude, Star's gonna get pissed." my District partner, Dodge Sunther, said.

"Don't call me 'dude'." I snapped.

As if on cue, the escort appeared. "What is the meaning of this?!" Star shrieked.

She ACTUALLY kneeled down and touched the wet floor. "You Messy Pigs! This material is velvet and it is very expensive! Who did this?"

Before I could speak, Dodge piped in, "The train moved so fast that what's-her-face nearly fell over."

"Manners! It's Jacqueline Smith. Now I shall yell at the conductor now." Star stalked out of the room.

Awkward silence...

"Um... The train wasn't even that bumpy." I said.

"Exactly. I saved your sorry ass." He winked.

* * *

_"I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away"_

**Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow**

* * *

_District Six - Dodge Sunther, 17_

Even though I was reaped for the Games, I'm feeling pretty good right now. The Capitol has great food, I can watch TV whenever I want, and it's pretty quiet. Don't get me wrong, I do miss my family. I miss my parents. I miss my brother and sister. It just feels good to not argue over the TV or sharing the hot water. Besides, I will soon hate the Capitol for dragging me into this mess. I don't want to die.

I won't let them control me at all. I will be my own person and no one will change me.

I will make sure of that.

I don't know what to think of my District partner though. She seems all quiet. The last time we talked was fifteen minutes ago. Now I feel all lonely.

So I decided to watch some TV. I grabbed the shiny black remote and turned it on. Not that many good shows were playing so I flicked it off. I decided to chillax. I laid down on a black couch and closed my eyes.

That's when I heard Star's annoying voice.

"Dodge Sunther, you need to clean this catastrophe right now!"

"One minute." I muttered.

A minuted passed.

"Get up! It's time!"

I slowly got out of the couch and said, "Hold on! I'm hungry!"

I went over to the dessert table and ate a glazed doughnut.

"I'm waiting." Star said, tapping her foot.

"I'm eating." I said, mimicking her tone.

"Enough procrastination! Do your work!" Star said sternly.

I sighed as I picked up a dustpan and a broom. I hated the Capitol already.

* * *

**Phew! This took me forever! Sorry if it seems rushed. Next will be the Chariot Rides. I'm also sorry about skipping most of the Reapings. I really wanted to get on to the Capitol, so I figured I would make it up by doing the Train Rides. How do you guys have the willpower to do all twelve of them? It's killing me.  
**

**The next POV's will probably be written in the Gamemaker's POV or the President. Maybe Claudius Templesmith. We'll see.  
**

**Answer to Last Sponsor Questions:**

**1. Lilly Onakuramara (5 points)**

**2. a cappella - a group of people who sing without music or any instruments (7 points)**

* * *

**NEW Sponsor Questions  
**

**1. In the movie, I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997), who was the second to die? (10 points) **

**2. In the 74th Hunger Games, who was the first tribute to die in the Bloodbath? (10 points)**


	7. Chariot Rides

_"Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise."_

******Rihanna - Disturbia**

* * *

**~Chariot Rides~**

_Capitol - President Raven, 45_

The chariots of Districts One through Six have already gone by. They were beautiful as ever. They were beautiful just like the night sky. The sky was an ink-black with innumerable stars dotted all over it.

District Seven came into view. The boy was the only one waving at the crowd and smiling at the cameras. He wore a light green suit with ruffles on the sleeves that resembled leaves. The stylists even put green eyeliner to make his hazel eyes pop out.

The girl with the pointed nose fazed me. I don't get it. She wore a skintight suit completely made of snakeskin. She even had a scaly tale with a rattle. Ah... I get it. She's a King Cobra snake. There are tons of snakes in District Seven.

District Eight came up next. It obviously related to textiles. The girl who seemed very timid and shy wore many layers of colorful cloth draped over her in a toga-like fashion. The boy also wears the same thing. He seemed calm and laid back.

District Nine's chariot is very popular. The crowd cheers and screams. I found myself smiling when I see the female tribute. She looked very mature and older for her age. The fancy hair and makeup must have done the trick. She wore a long dress with various shades of light brown and gold. Her dress also splits into ribbons at the knees and a woven belt is wrapped around her waist.

The boy tribute seemed all dark and sullen. He covered his ears with his hands because of the screaming and shouting. His face is caked in flour or wheat to represent a ghostly image. His shirt and pants are covered in dirt and strands of wheat. I actually like that chariot.

District Ten looked very confident. The girl wore a long yellow dress that lights up and a tiara that resembled a crop wheat woven into her hair. She's beautiful, but I don't get the message from her stylist.

The boy wore a tight bodysuit that showed off his built form. The color is not a solid black, but a blur of colors, giving an illusion that shows that he is not the one moving. Once again, I don't get his stylist's message. I can see him talking to his District partner through my binoculars. After a few seconds, the blond girl slapped him in the face, ruining his makeup. Ouch.

District Eleven looked very gorgeous. The crowd went wild when they saw the boy tribute. He was shirtless, revealing his pale, but athletic body. On his wide muscled chest, there was swirls of blue, yellow, and pink paint. It's sort of like body of art. The swirls were actually flowers of different colors.

His partner wore a colorful dress made of flowers. Petals were strewn all over her brown hair. Not too bad.

Finally, District Twelve was the last chariot.

They didn't really get a lot of cheering this time. The girl was wearing a silvery-white gown with feathery-white wings attached to the back. A halo made of pure gold floated above her head. An angel. Not that amusing. The boy was also wearing the same thing.

But that's when the girl pressed a red button on the palm of her hand. Both tributes were engulfed into flames. The flames burning away their silvery-white gowns, halos, and wings.

The crowd gasped.

The tributes of District Twelve looked sinister and evil. Their hair was now a jet-black. Their eyes had diamond-shaped irises with a splash of red on it. Their gowns were black and filled with holes. Their wings were angular and holey.

They even carried pitchforks or tridents.

They were the Fallen Angels of Panem.

* * *

**I'm sorry for a lot of things. lol. But I think this chapter seemed very crappy. I'm not really satisfied with how I wrote it. It sucks, doesn't it? I hate writing in third person.  
**

**No Sponsor Questions this time.**


	8. Training: Day One

_"When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_  
_ Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_ I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]  
I'm sexy and I know it..."_

**LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It**

* * *

**Training: Day One  
**

**~The More the Merrier~**

_District Ten - Tanner Weft, 15_

Amber Miles is a total bitch. Note to self: _Don't ever flirt with her again. _

It's a good thing I closed the elevator on her or else she would have done more stupid-shit in here. The crystal doors slid open and I finally arrived at the Training Center. Most of the tributes were surrounding (stalking) this black woman named Alana.

While she blabbed on and on about the rules, I started to check out all of the female tributes. The black skintight suit showed off their noticeable curves. I winked at the redhead from Three, but she just ignored me. Oh well, screw her. I know that she's going to begging for mercy when I'm about to kill her.

"My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

Once Alana was done talking, I headed over to the Weight-Lifting Station. I picked up a one-hundred pound medicine ball. With all of my strength and energy, I hurled it towards a rack of spears. It knocked down all of the spears just like a domino-track.

"Show off." a couple of the tributes muttered.

I flip them the bird and returned to my work.

That's when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

It was the girl from One.

"You seem cute and fit enough. Care to join the Careers?" she smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

_District One - Lillith Silvertongue, 18  
_

Right after Alana was done explaining the rules to survival, the tributes from Two and the girl from Four approached me. Even though we didn't acknowledge each other yet, the boy tribute from Two started bossing me around.

"What's-Your-Face, I want you to recruit some new Careers. The boy from Four chickened out."

"It's Lillith." I snapped.

"It's not a blonde this time." the girl from Four snickered.

I shot her a dirty look and her face went blank.

"Well? Go!"

Jesus, what have I gotten myself into? I'm allies with two slut bags and a hot version of "Hitler".

My eyes scanned the whole entire Training Center. The majority of the female tributes coming from the poorer Districts suck. So I decided to choose a male Career since most of them were fit and hot enough.

The boy from Ten was the one who caught my eye so far. He has a nice tan and I liked how his muscles rippled when he flung the medicine ball away. It was so attractive to me. But there are a ton guys who are more attractive than him. I just know it.

I lightly tapped his shoulder.

I flash him my most flirtatious smile and said, "You seem cute and fit enough. Care to join the Careers?"

He instantly said yes. I'm glad for my beauty, but I know it won't last long.

_That's when I like to get down and dirty._

* * *

_District Two - Mitus Collet, 16  
_

Finally. This is the place where I can show off my true strengths. The place where I can intimidate others. I grabbed a mace from the weapon-rack and inspected it. It was one-hundred percent stainless steel and very light, but deadly. It had metallic spikes over it, the perfect instrument to bash somebody's brains with.

I tested the mace out by slamming it against the wooden-dummy's head. Chunks of polished wood flew all over the place. Part of it's head was still connected to the neck, but I don't know where the rest of the remains were. Like I care.

That's when I got into frenzy-mode. I got this new-found energy entering my system. I have the urge to kill.

I thrusted the mace forward, breaking the surface of the wooden-stomach. I kept on repeating this until there was a large gaping hole in the middle of it's stomach.

"Holy shiz.." Markos said in awe.

* * *

_District Ten - Amber Emmanuelle Miles, 16  
_

Tanner is such a bastard. I cannot believe he closed the elevator on me. Not he gets his "surprise". I spotted him among the group of Careers who were hanging out near the Spear-Throwing Station. I laughed. How could that be? Those arrogant fatasses must not be in the right mind. Tanner is no way near "gifted" or "intelligent".

In fact, he's in my year at school. He's not in the Honor Roll or Principal's List. I cannot wait for him to die in the Bloodbath.

"Hey, Tanner!" I smiled.

He gave me his sexiest face which included his eyes twitching and a full-on view of his yellow teeth. Disgusting.

"Hey, Ambs. Finally decided to talk to me." Tanner smirked.

"Actually, I came here for this. Your complimentary bitch-slap." I slapped him across his face.

All of the Career-Girls giggled like idiots.

Then I walked away as he stared at me from behind, his jaw on the floor.

* * *

_District Seven - Alice Dawnguard, 17_

Poison has always been my number one thing. Back at home which is in the forest of District Seven, I am always surrounded by it. Yet, my body has gotten used to it. I have light green spots on my unhealthy pale skin. That's because of the poisons. I am also blinded in one eye because of a lab-accident. But I don't care. I am use to the pain.

With comfortable white gloves, I handled the plant, monkshood, carefully. The plant has bright blue flower petals which are very silky. I have touched it before. This plant produces the poison, Aconite. It causes a burning sensation in the stomach, numbness through the thighs, and a paralysis of the heart. Death usually occurs two to six hours if fatal. Luckily for me, this plant has an untraceable nature. I could get away with murder for this.

I mashed the plant with a pounding-stick until a dark blue liquid seeped out.

I smiled.

* * *

**~Lunch Time~**

_District Six - Jacqueline 'Jack' Smith, 18_

Sitting with the Careers annoyed me. They are loud and very arrogant. But I need to clear my mind and to accept their ways if I want to become them.

"That will go straight down your ass." Lillith said loudly, referring to Mitus's peanut butter toast.

"Okay." she replied nonchalantly.

"Guys don't make passes for girls with back asses." Lillith stated.

Under the the table, I saw her kick Markos's shin lightly. Then she flashed him a flirtatious smile. Wait a second. Aren't Mitus and Markos dating? Slut.

"So Jackie, tell me why I invited a District Six tribute to join the Careers?" Markos demanded.

"Umm... Cause you said I was good with a sword." I said.

"Prove it. And what else can you do?" Killian asked.

"Killian, I'm not going to stand up and go to the Sword-Station, but I can show you something." I said

I stood up and took a bow. Then I quickly sprinted, performing two cart-wheels that turned into a front flip. I landed on the polished-floors with a split. I'm pretty sure the rich food in my stomach bounced everywhere and I already feel nauseous.

They seemed impressed.


	9. Training: Day Two

_"Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire."_

**Alicia Keys - Girl on Fire**

* * *

_District Twelve - Emily Thompson, 17_

My life was nothing but violence and sadness. My parents both died in a mine explosion and my brother was killed viciously in the Hunger Games. I have always wanted to volunteer, but I did not have the guts to. No one in District Twelve had ever volunteered in the past sixty-six years. Not even to save their own brother or sister.

But I was kinda glad I was reaped for this year's Games. Not for the fame and glory. Not for the money either. I'm glad because I can finally avenge my brother's death. He was killed at the hands of a Career. And that was the District Two boy. I stared at him with anger and annoyance. He was surrounded by all those slut bags. But wait... is that the boy from Ten and the girl from Six? Oh great, more arrogant people that want to kill us for fun.

With all of my energy and power, I swung the axe around, the steel blade decapitating the practice dummy. It's glossy lavender head rolling on the floor.

This was for my brother...

And I will come home as Victor.

* * *

_District Nine - Skye Armilla, 15_

I sat on the benches, keeping an eye on the tributes. I had a pencil and paper pad so I could jot down notes about my opponents.

The girl from Twelve is really good with an axe. Her practice dummy was already on the floor, slashed and crushed.

The Careers were all throwing spears. Each spearhead a dead center. So I just noted that they were good with everything.

The girl from Seven was still at the camouflage section. She wasn't even using it for painting. She was using it to make strange purple liquids. I don't even want to know what she's even doing. She's just creepy.

I had enough of stalking tributes for the day. I slipped my notebook and pencil into my pocket and headed back to my room, flopping on the soft yellow bed.

* * *

_District Five - Carriah Zinger, 16_

I noticed how the spear-throwing station was very popular today. It was surrounded by so many people that I couldn't help being drawn to it. I just have the need to show off. If you got it, you flaunt it.

I picked up the most slimmest and shortest spear from the rack. It had a diamond-shaped head too. The shorter ones are better when it comes to throwing. The longer ones are heavy and it only reaches a certain limit.

I pulled the silver weapon behind my ear, pushing it forward. The spear flew ten yards before embedding itself into the silicone dummy's stomach. I was rewarded with a splash of fake blood and a few grins from the Careers.

The girl from Four approached me and said, "Your pretty good with a spear. Do you want to join the Careers?"

I stared at her as if she was contagious or diseased with rabies.

"Hmm... Do I want to join a group of slutty assholes that kill people for fun? The answer is a big fat NO." I glared at her.

A flash of hurt registered on her face, but it quickly hardens. "Fine then." she croaked.

That was weird. Careers are emotionless people. They don't show any emotions at all. But this one is quite different.

* * *

_District Four - Alec Benen, 17_

Even though I barely know Survial, she doesn't deserve this. She can't be with the Careers. She will soon earn a knife in the back.

I give her a sad look and she returns it. She obviously doesn't like her allies. To me, they are annoying and loud. And I think my own home, District Four, is crazy for teaming up with One and Two. They are the Capitol''s lapdogs, not us.

The past tributes of Four were always the first ones to die in the Career alliance. Apparently, we seemed very weak in their eyes. But Survial could easily prove them wrong. I saw her a couple of times at home. She was known for being a troublemaker. She also liked to make Peacekeepers angry, telling them how fat they are. Or how they are lazy fatasses.

Plus she's kind of cute and I have the need to protect her.

* * *

**Okay, I'm a little disappointed that most people didn't review last chapter, but it's alright. This chapter is really short, but training isn't much. Probably next chapter, it will be all about Ships. I don't know. Maybe only three couples since everyone can't fall in love with each other XD That would be so funny.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**Btw, the answers to the last Sponsor Questions were District Nine boy and Max.**


	10. Training Scores: Career-Initiation Night

**IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER EIGHT, GO READ IT AND REVIEW IT NOW! IT'S TRAINING DAY ONE!**

* * *

**District One - Luxury**

Male: Killian Edwards, 18: **10 **(Hand-to-Hand Combat, Plant Identification, and Running)

Female: Lillith Silvertongue, 18: **9 ** (Sexuality and Knife-Throwing) _  
_

**District Two - Masonry**

Male: Markus Kromos, 17: **10** (Spear-Throwing and Sword Skills)

Female: Mitus Collet, 16: **10** (Knife-Throwing and Hand-to-Hand Combat)

**District Three - Technology**

Male: Soren Chaseburg, 17: **9 **(Creativeness and Intelligence)

Female: Daphne Tales, 17: **6** (Running and Dart-Throwing)

**District Four - Fishing**

Male: Alec Benen, 17: **9** (Running and Hand-to-Hand Combat)

Female: Survial 'ViVi' Knox, 18: **9 **(Axe Skills, Climbing, and Running)

**District Five - Power**

Male: Jared Oakwood, 18: **3 **(Sword Skills and Knife-Throwing)

Female: Carriah Zinger, 16: **11 **(Climbing, Intelligence, and Spear-Throwing)

**District Six - Transportation**

Male: Dodge Sunther, 17: **5 **(Plant Identification and Running)

Female: Jacqueline 'Jack' Smith, 18: **8 **(Agility and Running)

**District Seven - Lumber**

Male: Mallo Carin, 14: **8 **(Fast Reflexes and Axe-Throwing)

Female: Alice Dawnguard, 17: **6 **(Poison and Knife Skills)

**District Eight - Textiles**

Male: Zeake Orville, 15: **8 **(Knife-Throwing and Hand-to-Hand Combat)**  
**

Female: Rita Maple, 15: **10 **(Archery, Flexibility, and Camouflage)

**District Nine - Grain**

Male: Tar Jacobson, 15: **4 **(Running and Dart-Throwing)

Female: Skye Armilla, 15: **5 **(Fast Reflexes and Stealth) **  
**

**District Ten - Livestock**

Male: Tanner Weft, 15: **8 **(Strength and Knife Skills)

Female: Amber Emmanuelle Miles, 16: **7** (Running and Climbing) _  
_

**District Eleven - Agriculture**

Male: Billy Roger, 16: **5 **(Running and Intelligence)

Female: Andia Fall, 14: **5 **(Intelligence and Camouflage)

**District Twelve - Coal**

Male: Jared Stevens, 12: **7 **(Swimming and Running)

Female: Emily Thompson, 17: **8 **(Running and Climbing)

* * *

_District Five - Carriah Zinger, 16_**  
**

As usual, all of the Careers have high scores. I wasn't surprised at all. They had years of training and I didn't. I probably got a low score or something. But I kinda hope it's at least a five. After all, I came from District Five. Ha, get it? Yeah I know, I'm not funny, but I think that the boy from Three is definitely funny. I think his name is Soren and he's pretty cute. But I'm not here for a romance I guess.

My picture and District finally came. I'm really nervous and I'm biting my nails right now. My stylists will be pretty upset, but who cares. It's the Hunger Games and my 'painting' will soon fade.

A giant number started flashing on the screen.

It was an eleven.

"Holy shiz..." I muttered.

"Manners!" the escort snapped, not caring that I got a very high score.

Oh my God... I just realized that I have the biggest score out of twenty-four tributes! But my thoughts were interrupted as the number three flashed on the screen. I saw Jared looking very disappointed, a tear sliding down his cheek. I'm usually not mean, but I actually enjoyed his pain and I hope he suffers a lot. Jared deserved this. He was the one who did all of the sexual harassment and stuff.

A grin formed on my face.

* * *

_District One - Killian Edwards, 18_

Tonight was Career-Initiation night. If a Career got a low score, they would be kicked out of the alliance. Maybe, they would be killed off in the Bloodbath too.

As expected, I got the score of a ten. Possibly the highest score of the alliance.

Lillith, my partner, got a nine. It's pretty good.

Then both tributes from Two got a ten. Darn it! It would have been great if I got the highest score.

Tributes from Four both got a nine, but the boy counterpart doesn't count.

Surprisingly, the girl from Five got an... Eleven! How the hell?!

I could see the anger in his eyes, but Mitus began kissing him to calm him down.

"Killian, since Five got a very high score, mind telling her to join the alliance?" Markos asked sweetly.

Knowing that he has high temper problems, I quickly nodded my head.

I ran out of District Two's room and rode the golden elevator down to Five.

I rang the doorbell, then leaned against the doorframe, acting all cool and casual.

Luckily the girl answered the door and not her escort.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the Careers?" I grinned.

"Like I told Shrimp Girl, I said a big fat NO!"

Before I could continue to argue, she said, "Knowing tributes from One are always insistent and spoiled, here's the deal. I'll stay out of your way and won't kill any of your precious allies."

"I don't really like it." I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Okay, I'll translate it for you, dumbass. I'm practically another Career, just working alone. Killing tributes and shit. It's like a different branch of the same hospital. Get it now?" she said cheerfully.

"Fine then." I sighed.

"Good!" she slammed the door shut.

I went back to the District Two room, feeling very disappointed. Markos probably won't like this compromise.

* * *

**Sorry guys if I haven't updated yesterday! I probably won't update tomorrow either since I'm grounded, but I snuck on the computer just for all of you.**


	11. The Interviews

_"We are the champions, my friends,_  
_And we'll. eep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are . e champions._  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions of the world."_

**Queen - We Are The Champions**

* * *

**~The Interviews~**

_District One - Lillith Silvertongue, 18_

Being born and raised in District One definitely has it's advantages. I won't have to wait a very long time just for my Interview. The audience will probably be bored of the District Twelve tributes because it will take a very long time until their Interview starts. Hmm... Let's see. Twenty-two times three minutes equal sixty-six minutes. That is equivalent to one hour and six minutes. Pfft... The audience will definitely be bored with them.

The backstage crew give me a sign which means my Interview is next.

As I walked onto the stage, I noticed a gigantic poster for District One with a large picture of a gorgeous girl on it. And that gorgeous girl is me.

"Let's have a round of applause for Lillith Silvertongue!" the powder-blue haired man greeted.

"Hey, Caesar." I purred, puffing up my chest. I fixed my wavy brown hair and threw it behind my ear.

The crowd already went wild because of my famous "Hair-Toss".

"How are you, my dear?" Caesar asked.

"I'm feeling great, Caesar! The food is great, the rooms are comfortable, and..." I trailed off, this was part of my act.

"And?"

"All of the guys are hot." I finished.

All of the guys in the audience wolf-whistled and sent me sexy grins.

"Why thank you, Lillith." Caesar joked. I punched him in the arm.

"So..." I don't let him start the sentence. I try to sit even closer to him, making sure our thighs are touching.

He lets out a soft moan, but he quick goes into a fake-coughing fit.

Once his fake-coughs stopped, he said, "You have this magical effect on guys. Even the male tributes. What is it?"

"I don't know," I said innocently, "I guess it's just my beauty."

The crowd goes wild, and I just loved that.

Before Caesar could even talk, I asked, "Do you want to see a surprise?"

The audience begged him to say yes, and he did say yes.

I stood up, straightening out my way-too short dress. With the press of a button, a giant colorful peacock tail spreaded out behind me.

Then I leaned over and whispered to Caesar, _"I can play guys just like a Ken doll."_

I left the stage, leaving Caesar stunned with his jaw on the floor.

* * *

_"Well I won't back down  
No I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down_

_No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around_  
_And I'll keep this world from draggin me down_  
_gonna stand my ground_  
_... and I won't back down"_

**Tom Petty - I Won't Back Down**

* * *

_District Three - Daphne Tales, 17_

The District Two tributes both finished their Interviews. I just can't wait to get this thing over with. I usually don't enjoy people in general. And I can't get why Soren is so upbeat right now? He's joking around with the tributes from Four.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Soren smiled.

"To get to the other side of the road?" the boy from Four offered.

"To get to the gay kid's house."

"Okay..."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" the boy from Four asked.

"Jeez, Alec, your so gullible." the girl Career laughed.

I can't help but giggle. That joke was pretty good, but you can definitely tell that boy wasn't gay. He has a deep tan and wavy brown hair that gives off a boyish quality. He's so masculine and handsome, just like Soren. But I'm not here for a romance. I can't. It's a waste of time and I could possibly get killed by being all lovey-dovey.

I loosened the strap my knee-high yellow spaghetti strap dress because it was very tight. And I hate tight fitting clothes. It doesn't feel comfortable.

"And up next is Daphne Tales!" Caesar Flickerman smiled.

I walked onto the stage, ignoring the giant poster of me and the audience. I don't want to be here.

"Daphne, what is your favorite part of the Capitol so far?"

"Nothing really..." I said quietly.

"Are you serious? Cause the food is great!" He said, rubbing his round stomach.

The audience laughed. Really? How is that funny?

That's why you need to lose weight, I thought.

Caesar and the audience immediately stopped laughing. I can see the hurt expression on his face.

Shit he heard me.

I immediately stood up. "I'm sorry, Caesar. I can't control my tongue right now."

I quickly ran out of the room with tears running down my face. I'm doomed. I won't get any sponsors and I will probably die in the Bloodbath.

* * *

_"Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all."_

**Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song**

* * *

_District Eight - Zeake Orville, 15_

I am wearing a thin black suit which feels very comfortable on my body. My hair is even slicked back with some kind of goo. On special occasions, I wouldn't even look this good. That's because I'm lazy and I really don't care about my appearance. That's a girl's thing, not mine.

I heard name being called out so I walked onto the stage. All of the lights were blinding me. I couldn't see a thing. But Caesar was kind enough to sit me down on a plush red velvet chair. Instead of sitting with proper posture, I just slouched. Caesar even did the same thing which made the audience laugh.

"So how about that score of an eight? Usually, District Eight tributes get very low scores. Heck, you even matched your District number!" Caesar grinned.

"Well, Flickerman. I could only tell ya one thing." I grinned mischievously.

"Tell me! I'm at the edge of my seat!"

I pretended to whisper to Caesar and said very loudly, "Kicking ass."

The annoying laughs of the Capitol rang in my ears.

Caesar quickly stood up and pretended to be the Crane. His arms were in the air and he lifted his left leg up.

The audience clapped their hands and giggled. I thought it was ridiculous and a bit funny.

"So what's your favorite part of the Capitol so far? The food?" Caesar joked. Pretty much every tribute said that the e food was their favorite part. But to me it was special.

"Actually, your right Flickerman. The food is special to me. It has a rich flavor which I deeply like. And I never had much food back at home. I was poor. Barely any food on the table. I practically ate the whole entire food table on the train." I grinned.

"Ahh... I see. But now I'm going to ask you about your family. Who are they?"

"I have a mom of course. She is loving, caring, and thoughtful. And a three year old brother named Reagan . What a brat."

"What about your father?"

"Oh yeah... He's..." I trailed off

"He's?" Caesar said, trying to get me to finish my sentence.

"Dead."

The buzzer rings.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry If the Interviews were short. Only 3 POVs.**


	12. Playing Him Like A Ken Doll

**~Night Before the Games~**

_District Two - Markos Cromos, 17_

It's pretty late now. About ten o' clock PM. Our alliance just finished discussing who we were going to kill in the Bloodbath tomorrow. And it's a really long hit list. My first kill will probably be the girl from Five, Carriah, since she basically turned us down. Plus, she made a pretty stupid compromise.

Maybe, my first kill will be the boy from Four since he didn't join us, Careers. Yup. Definitely. If Carriah got an eleven and I got a ten, she could possibly kill me. The highest score in Hunger Games history was the girl from Seven, receiving a twelve which was pretty much a long time ago.

As I left the District One pent house, I heard an angelic voice call my name. It sounded so sweet and perfect. It couldn't possibly be the escort since she's old and her voice sounds ugly.

I turned around to find Lillith staring at me with those gorgeous eyes. She was wearing a silver nightgown which cuts up to mid-thigh.

Pretty sexy I should say.

Wait! What am I thinking?! I am in love with Mitus Collet, my girlfriend. My one and only.

"Oh, Markos..." Lillith purred. She says my name so perfectly, I don't know how she does it.

Suddenly, I was slammed against the wall by her. Her pale, but delicate arms snaking up my shirt. I can feel her fingertips touch my stomach. Now she is stroking my muscles. I can't help but moan in pleasure.

"You don't mind if I'm second-in-command of the Career alliance, don't you?"

"I do actually." I gulped.

That role belongs to Mitus. I was going to surprise her with that. It doesn't belong to Lillith. It can't be. I promised to my girlfriend.

I felt an intense burn on my chest. I looked down to see crescent-shaped marks on my chest pooling with blood. Lillith has done this. And that pissed me off.

"You, bitch." I growled.

Her eyes widened in fear, but they return to it's normal determined state.

"I'll make it up to you." she whispered sexily.

"How the he-" I got cut off by her.

Lillith used all of her strength to push me on to the red plush couch. My tight black shirt rode up, exposing my tanned muscular abdomen.

Lillith laid on top of me, her tongue slowly licking my muscled chest. Even though this may seem gross, it felt good. It felt good to feel her saliva cool down my chest because it burned like hell.

Then her tongue entered my mouth, and our tongues entwined. She tasted like icy-mints with a touch of cinnamon. My large hands slid down the back of her nightgown. I can feel her bra-strap.

Before I could snap it open, she said, "Before you strip me naked, promise me that I will be second in command?"

I was probably too drunk or tired to say anything. But I probably muttered a "yes".

Finally, I unhooked the bra-strap.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to skip ahead a few hours since Lillith and Markos are about to have sex. I don't write those kinds of things even though I felt like I wrote my greatest romance scene EVER!**

**I only wrote this because the owner of Lillith wanted to be co-leader of the alliance and she basically wanted this to happen. And Markos wanted Mitus to be the co-leader, but in order for Lillith to become co-leader, a drunken/tired Markos traded Mitus for sex.**

**And the Bloodbath is next.**

**Btw, this isn't FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. I REPEAT, THIS ISN'T FIFTY SHADES OF GREY!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an old cuckoo clock. I looked around, uncertain of my surroundings. The walls were made of thick wavy crystals and golden statues were everywhere.

Where am I?

"Shit." I muttered.

Lillith was sleeping right next to me, naked. And I looked down to see a pile of my clothes on the white-carpeted floor. I just realized I was naked as well.

Did Lillith and I have sex last night?

Oh shit! Triple shit! I slept with Lillith!

I quickly got up and pulled on my tight black underwear.

Mitus is going to be pissed so badly, what am I going to do?

Today is the start of the Hunger Games as well!

"Hey, Sleepy Head." Lillith grinned.


	13. Cornucopia Bloodbath

_"Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin against skin blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in now you're here_

_Drive__n by hate."_

**Drowning Pool - Bodies**

* * *

**~The Cornucopia Bloodbath~**

_District Seven - Mallo Carin, 14_

The black tank top on my body felt very uncomfortable. I just wanted to take it off and fling it away. It was way too tight, probably a few sizes smaller.

I wondered what the arena was. Obviously not something cold like a frozen wasteland. I'm guess it is something related to Spring?

"Honey, are you ready for this?" my stylist asked.

The multi-colored freak handed me a thin white cloak and pair of leather sandals. They were part of my tribute outfit as well.

I quickly put it on. It was kinda cold down here.

"Probably... I got an eight after all." I muttered.

"Thirty seconds." a female robotic voice said.

"I better get going." I sighed.

"Good luck out there. Break a leg." she smiled.

I shot her a dirty look as I stepped onto the crystal pod. The pod would lift me into the arena of the 'unknown'.

The glass doors closed and I immediately started freaking out. What if I get killed? What if run away from the Cornucopia without any supplies? What if zombies are released into the Cornucopia as well?

Different possibilities of my death run in my mind.

Finally, the plate lifted me into the arena.

A blinding yellow light stunned me for just a moment, then the light slowly dimmed.

The weather was terribly hot. My body started aching and I was already started perspiring. I realized I was standing on a large sand dune. I tilted my heel upwards so my big toe could feel the sand.

"Ouch!"

The sand was very hot, so hopefully I wouldn't do a face-plant. That would be painful and that would be embarrassing. Not a good way to earn sponsors, right?

I looked at my surroundings.

Everything was all sandy. There were tons of sand dunes and these giant pyramids to hide in. There were these giant bushes where I could also hide in. There was cactus too. I think I could make use of that.

"59... 58... 57... 56..." a deep voice said.

I saw the giant sun-baked Cornucopia standing on a miniature island surrounded by water. There were some supplies floating on giant lily-pads. I guess I have to swim in order to get some supplies.

"45... 44... 43... 42..."

My eyes landed on the pair of steel tomahawks. They were laying on top of a giant lily-pad. They're mine. They were meant for me.

"32... 31... 30... 29... 28..."

The girl from District Two was right next to me. Oh joy! (note the sarcasm.) My creepy District partner was five tributes to the left. Then the girl from Five was three tributes to my right. I hope she doesn't kill me just like Mitus.

"20... 19... 18... 17... 16..."

God, help me.

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

Oh crud... I think I just saw an alligator near the Cornucopia.

"6... 5... 4..."

I made the sign of the cross. Yup, District Seven is very religious.

"3... 2... 1..."

You got this, Carin. Good luck to yourself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Sixty-Sixth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith announced.

* * *

_District Two - Mitus Collet, 16_

While standing on my hot metal plate, I decided I would be like the slut from One and kill in style. I straightened out my black one-piece swimsuit, making sure there aren't any wrinkles. The bottom part hugged my curves. I also pulled on my white cloak which made my tanned skin glow.

Finally, I put on my hood to look mysterious and fierce.

Just as the gong rang, I immediately stepped off my plate and sprinted towards the Cornucopia, hoping to obtain a pack of throwing knives. They were my best assets and I am pretty deadly with them.

The sandals and the sand made it hard for me to run. Hot grains of sand filled my shoes which made me want to cry. It was that hot.

The girl from Seven was in my way so I shoved her onto the hot grainy ground. She produced a small yelp of pain, but she got back on her feet again. She grabbed a purple backpack and dashed away, deep into the desert.

I stood in front of the miniature island looking for a weapon. You may think that I'm stupid for just standing there, but I'm not. No one would dare push me into the water. Those sore losers are afraid of me.

There... I found them.

The leather pack filled with beautiful black and silver blades. Each had three holes in the middle so they felt lightweight. I strapped it to my thigh and picked out a knife.

The knife had curves on the handle so it was easy to grip.

My target was the District Eleven girl. She was ten yards away.

I brought my elbow back, with a powerful force, I threw it forward.

The blade whistling through the humid air until it found the back of her throat, blood splattering on her crisp white cloak.

"Game on, bitches." I smirked.

* * *

_District Eleven - Andia Fall, 14_

I was in a hurry. I really need to get away from here. Most of the tributes already arrived at the Cornucopia; they already got weapons.

Finally I approached a wooden crate filled with small weapons.

They ranged from carving knives, leather whips, and hatches.

Just as my fingers wrapped around the small hatchet, I felt something pierce the back of my neck. Blood sloshed down the front of my white cloak. I could no longer breathe, I was paralyzed. Then I started coughing up blood until my body slumped over. My cheek touching the cold sand.

I can't believe it.

I am the first person to die in the Bloodbath. And I don't even know who my killer is...

* * *

_District Eleven __- Billy Roger, 16_

I can't believe it. My partner was the first one to die. And it's all because of the girl from Two. I saw her throw the knife. I could've prevented it. But I was too much of a coward to do so. I hope she forgives me.

I was prepared to escape now.

I had a green backpack and a sword.

Before I could even leave, I saw the girl from Two holding a scythe. She was no longer using her throwing knives.

She approached the boy from Twelve who was clutching a dagger and a blanket.

"Please don't hurt me." he whimpered.

"Your right... I won't hurt you. I will kill you." she had a crazed look on her face.

Mitus slashed the boy's chest with her scythe. The blood sprinkling over a crate filled with random supplies.

She kept doing this until I saw the bones of his chest.

Jared Stevens let out a final puff of air before dying.

"Now your next." she grinned evilly.

I quickly ran away, feeling very stupid. I could have saved him...

* * *

_District Twelve - Jared Stevens, 12_

So far, the only things I have obtained was a dagger and a blanket. Nothing good really. But my mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, told me to keep on running until I found water or some kind of lake.

I really needed some supplies though! How could I survive without a weapon? Without supplies? To me, it just sounds so stupid to go on without a knife.

A powerful force shoved me onto the blazing hot sand. I yelped in pain. I looked up to see the girl from Two, holding a scythe.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"Your right... I won't hurt you. I will kill you."

With her scythe, she slashed me on the chest.

It burns! It burns!

The pain was too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore. Blood seeped through my torn white cloak. I looked like a bloody mess.

Once she finished tearing me to shreds, I looked down to see the damage she had caused. I gasped once I saw the bone.

Then I let out a final puff of air before falling into an eternal sleep.

* * *

_District Four - Alec Benen, 17_

The golden trident was mine. And no one else could have it. It's my only chance of survival. But the damn thing was located in the water. I need to swim after it.

I stripped off my cloak and tank top and dove into the crystal-blue water which surrounded the Cornucopia. The water was very salty and it stung my eyes, but there was no way I would show pain right now. Survial wouldn't like that. She probably wants a strong and brave man in her life. And that man is me.

The bottom part of the trident was jammed into the dirt walls of the water. It took all of my strength just to pull it out. Now I feel tired and I need air. I swam upwards, toward the surface.

I took in a huge gulp of air, feeling very calm and relaxed. But that feeling disappeared when the boy from Five pushed me under. He was trying to drown me and my brain barely processed that.

My fingernails dug into his skin and I used my remaining strength to drag him under. I bounced from the ground and floated back to the surface.

Once my face broke through the water, I saw Survial. She looked shock and she had a vest filled with throwing knives.

"So... Come here often?" I grinned nervously.

"Alec, get out of here. Run." she said softly.

"Chillax, I'm just here for the trident." I laughed awkwardly.

I quickly climbed out of the water and jogged toward the cul-de-sac of pyramids.

"Alec, wait!" Survial called out. I looked back just to see her right behind me. Damn, she's fast. Faster than me probably.

She quickly threw me behind a stack of crates and lays on top of me.

Great... The girl that I had always liked wants to kill me now.

But she doesn't. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and now we are kissing.

She was the first one to break the kiss.

"Join me." I pleaded.

"I can't. They're my best chance so far." she said with a sad smile.

* * *

_District Five - Jared Oakwood, 18_

That bastard from Four had dragged me into the water, so I am in deep shit right now. Seaweed was wrapped around my leg, preventing me from swimming back to the surface. I am losing air real fast. If I don't get back up, I will drown.

My lungs are burning and my eyes are stinging. It sucks to drown in salt water because it burns your eyes so much. I can't take it anymore. It's like a sword cutting deep into my body.

But I remembered I had a knife in my pocket. I stole it from training.

I sliced off the seaweed and I swam back to the surface. The first thing I saw was a large sword.

Perfect. That was my weapon after all.

As my fingers wrapped around the handle, I felt a burning sensation around my waist.

I screamed.

A giant alligator had it's teeth sinking into my body.

"Carriah, help!" I shouted.

Instead of helping, she screamed and took my sword.

My last thoughts before dying was: _Bitch. I hope you burn in hell._

The alligator dragged me underwater, my own blood floating around me.

* * *

_District One - Killian Edwards, 18_

The boy from Nine held three backpacks and a battle axe. That was way too much. As a Career, it is my duty to not let him escape with that many supplies.

I held my spear in one hand.

"Tar, put two of the backpacks down. Then I'll let you escape." I said in a calm voice.

He shook his head, not wanting to escape.

"Look, nobody will get hurt if you just listen to me." I said impatiently.

He doesn't listen once again.

"Well then... I guess I can't let you go."

Tar lets out a battle cry and he swung the backpack against my body. I fall on to the ground, pissed. That's it. He asked for it.

I quickly stood up, letting the spear fly. It dug deep into the base of his skull.

I usually don't kill, but I have no choice.

I need to win for my girlfriend, Bianca.

* * *

_District Eight - Rita Maple, 15_

I can't trust anybody. That's all I know. Not even my freaking parents and friends! I have Pistanthrophia. It's a fear of trusting. Possibilities of being killed or betrayed by my own ally scares me. It's a terrible thing to do. Lie and cheat.

I am one of the weaklings. I am the only one still standing on my plate. I am scared of everything. But I need to force myself to move or else I will die.

I began running down the sand dune. Terrible mistake. I tripped and rolled down the mountain of hot grains. I landed in a heap. My cloak was three feet away and I needed it.

I quickly stood up, grabbing my cloak and a backpack.

That's when I heard the whistling sound. I whipped around just to see a spear hurdling toward me. But a giant figure stepped in front of me, catching it mid-air. He used the side of the spearhead to knock out the District Ten boy.

Then his sparkling eyes looked into my direction.

It was the boy from Three, Soren Chaseburg. He gave me an impish smile and he ran away.

* * *

**~The Fallen~**

**24th: District Eleven Female - Andia Fall, 14 - Lifespan - 0:09:01:23 AM**

**23rd: District Twelve Male - Jared Stevens, 12 - Lifespan - 0:09:03:10 AM**

**22nd: District Five Male - Jared Oakwood, 18 - Lifespan - 0:09:08:49 AM**

**21st: District Nine Male - Tar Jacobson, 15 - Lifespan - 0:09:11:58 AM**


	14. Sponsor Shop

**~Sponsor Shop~**

**How to Earn Points -**

_1. Submitting a tribute = 20_

_2. Submitting a female tribute = 25 points_

_3. Submitting a male tribute = 30 points_

_4. Submitting more than one tribute = 15 points_

_5. Reviewing each chapter = 5 points_

_6. Your tribute surviving each day = 7 points_

_7. Your tribute surviving the Bloodbath = 10 points_

_8. Buying from the Sponsor Shop = 5 points_

_9. Giving me some ideas = 3 points_

_10. Favoriting or following the story = 4 points_

* * *

**Food -**

Bottled Water = 7 points

Fruit Juice = 8 points

High-Energy Drinks = 9 points

Loaf of Bread = 10 points

Dried Beef Strips = 12 points

Small Pack of Buttered Crackers = 12 points

District Bread = 12 points

Chocolate Energy Bars = 12 points

Three Cans of Oatmeal = 13 points

Two Cans of Pears = 13 points

Two Cans of Peaches = 13 points

Apple = 3 points

Orange = 4 points

Bananas = 5 points

Fresh Strawberries = 6 points

Fresh Blueberries = 7 points

Fresh Blackberries = 8 points

Assorted Berry Pack = 10 points

Fruit Salad = 12 points

Capitol Meal 1 (Two Steaks, Wild Rice, Bottled Wine, Random Dessert) = 35 points

Capitol Meal 2 (Fried Fish Drizzled with Sauce, Water, Wild Rice and Rolls) = 38 points

Dream Capitol Meal (Limited! Your Choice! Up to Four Dishes Only!) = 40 points

* * *

**Weapons -**

Wooden Slingshot = 7 points

Small Carving Knives = 8 points

Small Knives = 9 points

Serrated Knives = 12 points

Daggers = 14 points

Throwing Knives = 14 points

Poisonous Throwing Knives = 18 points

Explosive Throwing Knives = 20 points

Spears = 25 points

Double-Headed Spears = 30 points

Double-Edged Sword = 35 points

Katana (Samurai Sword) = 45 points

Spiked One-Handed Mace = 50 points

Japanese Flail with Spinning Saw = 55 points

Trident = 70 points

Compound Bow = 75 points

Recurve Bow = 80 points

Three Tomahawks = 80 points

Large Battle Axe = 90 points

* * *

**Ammunition -**

_Archery Ammunition:_

Wooden Arrows = 5 points

Steel Arrows = 10 points

Flammable Arrows = 15 points

Explosive Arrows = 25 points

_Slingshot Ammunition:_

Small Sharp Rocks = 10 points

Pebbles = 12 points

Steel Marbles = 20 points

* * *

**Survival Supplies -**

Batteries = 7 points

Flashlight = 10 points

Matches = 15 points

Lighter = 16 points

Swiss Army Knife = 18 points

Black Sleeping Bag = 20 points

Weather-Proof Tent = 30 points

Life-Vest = 32 points

Protection Vest = 35 points

Iodine = 15 points

Freeze Dried Food = 20 points

First-Aid Kit = 30 points


	15. Day One: The 'Lucky' One

_District Two - Markos Cromos, 17_

I am pretty nervous when I am around Mitus. Everytime I see her, she transforms into Lillith. And Lillith is a liviing reminder that we had sex before the night of the Games. And I'm kinda upset that I didn't kill anyone during thin m Bloodbath. That memory was stuck in my head during the whole time.

"Hey, Marky!" Lillith smiled.

"Slut." Mitus fake-coughed.

"So... I was wondering who would go hunting tonight."

"Yeah... About that. Your going along with Killian, Jacqueline, Tanner, and Survial. Mitus and I will guard."

A flash of hurt appeared on her face, but it quickly turned into a beautiful smile.

"Okay, then. Guys get ready." Lillith commanded.

I watched Mitus walking over to her who was blocking the entrance of the Cornucopia.

"Oh am I in your way?"

"Just your ass." Mitus said cheerfully, shoving her away.

Just before they left, Lillith said, "Remember, kids. No sex. It's a live TV show."

"Ah... Some alone time." Mitus sighed.

She leaned over, preparing to kiss me. For two minutes, our tongues touched. Then we stopped. Well... I stopped. I was uncomfortable about this. And I never got uncomfortable with my own girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Why did you break away?"

I didn't respond.

"Fine then. Be that way." Mitus snapped.

* * *

_District Four - Survial 'ViVi' Knox, 18_

Alec was stuck in my mind all day. I can't believe I kissed him. What possesed me into doing that?

Don't get me wrong, but I do like the kiss. It was passionate and I loved every minute of it. I wondered if he was surprised or upset about it. Maybe he's lovesick as I am. I hope so. It would just break me if he didn't feel the same thing. I would feel like a whore or a slut.

"Okay, guys. I am Co-Captain. So I expect all of you to follow me or else..." said Lillith.

Ugh. I hate her, especially Mitus. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard them bickering over something stupid. That's all I hear from the both of them.

"Who put you in charge?" I challenged.

"Oh, Silly ViVi. Markos did." Lillith said with a plastic smile.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Okay guys, let's split up. ViVi, you go north. Killian go west. Tanner and Jacqueline go east."

"What are you gonna do?" Killian asked.

"None of your business." she said simply.

What a lazy bitch. I bet she's going to ditch us, but I really don't care. I need some alone time anyway. All of these Careers... they're weirdos.

Lillith's a hoe.

Mitus is a complaining, but brutal whore.

Killian... is just Killian.

Jacqueline is a Career wannabe.

And Tanner's a conceited bastard.

Finally, I made it to my destination. I stood in front of a giant pyramid with a human eye carved into it. I slowly entered it, fully alert.

Suddenly, a tanned hand grabbed me and pushed me down.

"Help!" I cried out.

"Shut up, it's me." a deep voice said.

I recognized the voice. It belonged to Alec.

"Jesus, Alec what are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"Hiding, but you stumbled into my hiding spot."

"Oh..."

Silence. That's all I hear for now. I wondered what was he thinking about.

"Well I n-need to go n-now." I stuttered.

"No, stay." Alec whispered.

I tried getting up, but he was too strong. And I liked that. He was fairly muscular. And cute...

I finally stopped resisting. I leaned my head against his shoulder, feeling very tired.

"Alec... I like you really much." I whispered.

He didn't respond. He only smoothed my hair with his fingers.

* * *

_District Ten - Tanner Weft, 15_

I want to kill somebody. I want to please Markos. I want him to know that I'm really strong and powerful even though I'm the youngest member of the alliance.

During training, he told me to use a different weapon every time, not just my best weapon. So I brought a spiked mace with me this time. It was pretty heavy and I could manage it. It was the only mace there so it must be very valuable.

I looked at Jacqueline who looked very determined with her sword. I wished I had her weapon. It was better than mine and I don't have to use too much power.

"Where are we going?" I groaned.

"See that small Pyramid right there? That's it."

The sandy ground floors were very dirty. It had some bloodstains and it was littered with trash and bandages. And it smelled like rotten carcasses. Of course. There are probably some mummy muttations here.

"Can we hurry through? I don't want to get all filthy."

"Jeez, your such a girl, Tanner." Jacqueline snorted.

"Really?" I laughed, tearing off my cloak and tank top.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jacqueline cried out.

I sent her a sexy girl then I flexed my arm muscles.

"Your such a man-slut." She laughed, smacking my bicep.

"See? Told ya I'm sexy."

"I wouldn't say sexy. Your very buff for a fifteen-year-old though." She commented.

Just as she finished her sentence, a dagger whizzed past my face and it lodged on the dirt walls.

"Holy!" I gasped.

The boy from Six appeared, clutching at least a dozen blades.

"Dodge..." said Jacqueline sadly.

"Jack, you don't deserve these assholes!" Dodge shouted in rage.

He threw another knife which missed once again.

"Jackie, attack!" I commanded. She stood there, looking like an idiot. Bitch.

I slammed the mace against his chest, the spikes shredding his flesh.

Blood sprayed onto my face, blinding me. The warm liquid stung my eyes like saltwater.

The boy stepped back.

That's when I heard the click.

Strange letters or symbols glowed eerily under his foot. Then a loud buzzing sound was heard. It sounded like bees or cicadas. The sound was annoying and I just wanted to cut off my ears.

An invisible force slammed me against the wall along with Jackie. She was filled with fear and I could see it in her eyes.

A swarm of green locusts filled the air. But there was something wrong with them. They were mutated locusts. They had silver spikes on the bottom of their slimy bodies.

Dodge screamed in agony and blood was spraying all over the place. After a few minutes of hearing his terrible voice, it finally stopped and his cannon fired. I opened my eyes just to see strips of flesh all over the floor.

Oh God...

Fresh bloodstains were on the walls. Bones were littered the ground. And I saw his head... Oh shit! About ten locusts were attached to his head because of the spikes. They were wriggling and buzzing. I wanted to puke right there and then.

I have never seen something this gruesome before.

* * *

_District Six - Jacqueline 'Jack' Smith, 18_

I was half angry and half sad. I was angry because Tanner tried killing my District partner. And I was half sad because Dodge Sunther had died. His death was horrible and I quickly ran away from the Pyramid, leaving Tanner in the dust.

I wiped away the tears from my face. I am not supposed to be this way. I am a Career. And Careers don't cry. Never. If I showed any emotion, then I will probably be kicked out of the alliance. And I will die.

"What's wrong?" Markos asked when I came back to our campsite.

"Nothing." I lied.

I sat behind the Cornucopia, crying. I failed. I will soon be kicked out of the alliance.

I never got the chance to say thank you or goodbye to Dodge. After all, he was the one who saved me from Star. He was pretty cute, but a procrastinator. I don't have any romantic feelings for him though. I guess we were only friends.

* * *

_District Eight - Rita Maple, 15_

I sat in a safe place. It was all sandy and it had a large puddle of freshwater. In my mind, I pretended it was a beach. The beach was a safe haven for me. Nobody could hurt me. Nobody can find me. I am a good hider.

My finger made a circular motion in the lukewarm water.

Something was in the water.

I leaned over to see it what it was.

It was a boy. He had curly brown hair and tanned skin. I looked behind me to see if the boy was there. He wasn't. I was hallucinating maybe. Yup, I am. I am tired and thirsty, but I have a backpack that should last me a week.

But I did recognize the image of the boy.

It was that guy from District Three. He was my savior. He grabbed the flying spear which was hurdling toward me. Then he caught it and slammed the side of the spearhead to knock out the boy from Ten.

I liked him, but I could not trust him I guess.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

* * *

**20th: District Six Male - Dodge Sunther, 17 - Lifespan - 1:12:45:19 PM**


	16. A Deadly Plan

**Head Gamemaker: Raiden Quill**

Raiden frowned at the glowing screen which was inches away from his face. The girl from Five, Carriah Zinger, was sleeping inside in a small Pyramid. She was thirty-six kilometers away from the nearest tribute.

He didn't like the fact that she was safe and sound. She should be running for her life or killing other tributes. After all, Carriah was the only tribute with the highest score. The last person to get an eleven was the girl from Ten. And that was a long time ago. Probably in the Fifth Games.

Raiden was mainly furious about the body count in the Bloodbath. Only four people had died. Then the boy from Six had passed away the next day. He was eaten by a swarm of locusts.

He punched the screen violently, not caring about the large computer. He was wealthy enough to replace it.

He came up with a deadly idea.

Day Five would be the best day to set up a Gamemaker trap. He would honor it for Carriah Zinger because she came from Five.

He smiled devilishly.

It would turn the tributes insane...

* * *

**Okay guys, I am planning on making an Instagram dedicated to this whole entire story. I will post pictures of all of your tributes look-alikes so please send them in! :)**

**1. Who is your tribute's look-alike? (20 points)**

**and the username will probably be: TheDesertofBlood66**


	17. Day Two: The Gem and the Unfortunates

**~Day Two: The Gem~**

_District Twelve - Emily Thompson, 17_

I am pretty sure that I am lost in this big ole' Pyramid. Luckily I haven't stumb. d upon traps or muttations. Thank God. Those are the last things that I need right now. But I have my trusty lighter and knife too. They became my best friends once I snatched them from the Cornucopia. I also got a small grey backpack. It matches the main color of my District. It reminded me of home which I miss terribly. I don't want to be in this crappy place.

Too bad I am though.

I leaned against the wall, fatigue settling on me.

_CLICK!_

"What the-"

My surroundings started to spin around and my body fell backwards. I fell on the dirt ground, scraping my elbows.

I quickly dug around inside my bag, looking for a small medical-kit. I need to patch up my sounds so they don't become infected. Inside the small plastic box was some tape and bandages. That's it.

"Well that sucked."

After I was done tending to my wounds, I gazed around the secret room.

My jaw dropped open, realizing it's riches.

Dozens of assorted weapons were strapped to it's walls. Bags of food were scattered all over the floor. And... I saw a coffin completely made of gold. Colorful gems were encrusted on the front. The biggest gem was an emerald shaped into a heart.

As I walked toward the coffin, I stuffed utility knives into my bag along with packets of food.

The emerald was the most expensive thing I have seen so far. It would cost five million dollars since it was fifty-six carats. So I really need it. I would be able to go home if I found all three gems. Sapphire. Ruby. Emerald.

Then I would become a Hybrid.

Half-Victor and Half-Tribute.

But the bad thing is...

I'm going to become a major target.

* * *

_District Ten - Amber 'Emmanuelle' Miles, 16_

I was so stupid to not even grab a backpack from the Cornucopia. It's been a day and I'm already thirsty and hungry. I'm going to die soon, four days tops. The only thing I got was a stray dagger which was attached to a cactus plant.

Pity...

I need food. Food. Food. Food! Food! Food!

Just as I sat down next to a giant green bush, I heard a hissing sound. The hissing sound was similar to an animal. Not a boiler room. And I was right.

A triple-headed snake slithered over to me, it's body curving left and right.

In a lame attempt of killing the snake, I let my dagger fly. It missed by a couple of inches.

Now I was weaponless.

* * *

_District Three - Soren Chaseburg, 17_

It has been two days since I saved the girl from Eight. That memory has been stuck in my mind all day. Doing a good deed makes me proud. I did something good and I don't expect a reward for it.

The girl's face was beautiful just like a porcelain doll. She is delicate like a doll too. And I liked that. Hopefully, we will meet again if she doesn't die.

I twirled the little carving knife in my hand. It wasn't much. It could on break the surface of the skin. Throwing the knife won't help it either.

I paused.

I just heard a chiming sound. I looked up to see a silver parachute floating towards me.

I quickly snatched it from the air, tore off the silver wrappings, and opened it up.

Inside was a small red Swiss-Army knife and an orange.

"Not bad." I winked at the sky knowing that there are cameras up there.

* * *

_District One - Lillith Silvertongue, 18_

That bitch from Four probably quit the alliance. She wasn't here when we got back. So I am really mad right now. But the thing is, she's so stupid enough not to bring some supplies with her. The Cornucopia looks untouched.

"Where the hell is she?" Markos raged.

"Calm your balls, Cromos." Mitus growled.

Whoa. Didn't see that coming there. I thought the lovebirds of District Two never fought. Oh well, it's even a bigger chance to play Marky.

"As second in command, Mitus, I tell you to shut up." I said cheerfully.

"What?! How could you?!" Mitus shrieked. She slapped Marky across the face.

The rest of the Careers quieted down.

"Bastard!" she snarled before stalking away.

"Look, Mittens..." Markos started.

"Just let her go." I said calmly, trying to look like I actually care for him.

Shrimpy from Four finally decided to walk into this 'mess'.

"Where the hell were you, Shrimpy?" I asked impatiently.

"I got lost... Sorry." she groaned before falling on top of a sleeping bag.

* * *

_District Nine - Skye Armilla, 17  
_

I was running. Running for my life. The girl from Seven was chasing me with a strange bowl of white cream. I didn't want to know what it was so I kept on running.

I tried my best to ignore the burning pain in my lungs and legs, but it was just too much for me. I have never run this fast before especially with Zombie Girl after me. Back at home, it is always safe for me no matter what.

"Why are you making this so hard for yourself?" Zombie (Alice D.) asked creepily.

"Shut up!" I panted.

"All you have to do is give me your backpack. Then I'll leave." she compromised.

I froze. I was tired to keep on running anyway. It's a good thing I have this switch blade with me.

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground. The hot sand burning my eyes and skin.

Alice laid on top of me, holding the container. She opened the lid, revealing a yellow cream.

"This is an acidic-compound. At first you will feel numb and cold. After two minutes, you will feel a long and painful sensation. The cream will eat away at your skin until it shows bone."

I gulped.

"No! I won't give up!" I roared.

"Too bad." She grinned.

She slathered the cream on my face with a gloved hand and took my backpack.

She left me here to become a walking skeleton.

* * *

**Hi guys! I just came back from Archery Practice and I popped every single balloon! :)**

**And check out my new Instagram story and check out my IG. It is DesertofBlood66th**


	18. Day Three

**~Day Three: One Goes Down~**

_District Nine - Skye Armilla, 17  
_

The brunette girl stared at herself in the small puddle of water. It was a horrible image. A grotesque image. Skye was ugly and she knew it. Her skin was all bubbly and strands of it flowed down her face. Dried blood covered her whole entire body from head to toe. Even her white cloak was ruined. Skye used the remains of the thin white cloth to wrap around her face. It only revealed her left hazel eye.

"Stupid, Alice. I hope you fall down a hole which leads to hell." Skye muttered.

She leaned her body against the pyramid, feeling the blazing hot sun touch her skin. It wasn't as bad as the giant wound on her face.

Skye pulled out the small knife from her pocket. She twirled the dainty little blade for a few minutes before jamming it in the hot sand. She drew a huge oval and carved Alice's name on it.

"You'll be sorry."

Skye jabbed at the sandy ground once more, disfiguring Alice's sand portrait.

* * *

_District Five - Carriah Zinger, 16_

It has been three days since Carriah escaped the Bloodbath. Even though she already has two perfectly good weapons, she knew she wanted another one. One that would be quick and painless if it got her target in the head. And the answer is a set of bow and arrows.

Using a bow is much more easier and faster. Using a spear takes a lot of time and energy.

Besides, Carriah was running out of supplies. She needed a new survival pack. She ate most of her food and she felt so stupid about that. The pack was supposed to last her a week and she wasn't even smart enough to conserve some of it.

She gripped her spear tighter until her knuckles turned white.

This will be loads of fun... (Note the sarcasm).

Going to the Cornucopia wasn't that far. Carriah was currently living in the cul-de-sac of pyramids which was the third one. She mostly stayed near the entrance because she knew that it has so many traps. Plus she needed a quick escape.

Carriah grinned.

She was near the small body of water. It was the perfect time to cool off. Carriah stripped off her thin-layered cloak and stuffed inside her water-proof pack. The rest of her tribute outfit was a black one-piece swimsuit. It was the perfect outfit for swimming since it dries up easily.

So far, the Career tributes weren't here. That means they are hunting right now. But she had to do it quick in a clever way. Carriah needed to take enough supplies that would look unnoticeable.

She dove into the crystal-blue water. It felt like silk running against her skin. Even though the water was great, Carriah felt a burning sensation in her eyes. It was the salt of course. The desert water here was salty. And she doesn't even know where a fresh water source is. The tributes here will die soon.

As soon as Carriah resurfaced, her eyes spotted a slim golden bow in front of her. It had a small sapphire gem engraved on it. It even had a quiver with two dozen arrows in it. That's it. All she needed was a bow and some supplies.

Before she could even touch it, a tiny pale hand grabbed it first.

She looked into the eyes of the District Eight girl, Rita Maple.

* * *

_District Eight - Rita Maple, 15  
_

Rita knew Carriah very well. She watched her train everyday with the spears and knives. Even with the bows and arrows. She watched how Carriah turned down the Careers, acting like a brave independent girl. But Rita got to it first. And she was pretty good with it. But she knew life wasn't fair in the arena. It never was.

For Pete's sake, she was reaped for the Hunger Games!

Carriah leaped out of the water, tackling Rita to the ground. She grabbed a stray utility knife from the ground and held it Rita's throat, slowly cutting the thin layers of skin.

This was it. The girl from Eight was finally going to die. It's finally kicking in. A tribute from Eight rarely wins the Hunger Games. In fact, the chances of winning are probably rarer than "rare".

Finally the burning pain in her neck stopped. And Carriah gave her a quizzical look.

Could this be Rita's chance of escaping?

No way. She couldn't. Once she reaches twenty-feet, an arrow will be lodged in her spinal cord. Maybe a spear.

"Look," Carriah began, "I'm letting you go. I just can't kill you. And I'm sorry."

Rita sat up looking confused. She saw the sad look on Carriah's face.

"And for trying to kill you... I'll let you keep the bow."

Rita's pale fingers instantly wrapped around the slim bow.

"Thank you..." Rita whispered.

* * *

_District One - Killian Edwards, 18  
_

Killian was agitated right now. The alliance hasn't killed anyone in a long time since the Bloodbath. Well... If you count Tanner pushing the boy from Six against a brick, triggering a deadly trap. The boy was killed when a swarm of mutated-locusts tore off all of his skin.

Tanner told him it was a horrible sight, but a cool thing to do.

However, Jacqueline hasn't talked to the group since then.

"Guys... I'm gonna look for some food." ViVi said slowly.

"I'll come." said Markos.

"Nah, I got it. I won't be long."

Killian gave ViVi a suspicious look. Vivi has been doing some weird stuff lately. She has been leaving at some weird times.

He watched as the girl from Four snatched her pack and left the campsite.

Killian sat up. "Guys, I'm gonna take a piss."

"Nice to know..." Lillith said, throwing a piece of stale bread at his face.

"Shut up." the blue-eyed man said, grabbing his sword.

After swimming past the Nile River, Killian began taking a piss near the cluster of bushes. Hopefully, some weird snake muttation wouldn't attack him here. And he hoped the Capitol wouldn't be spying on him.

_Ooh! A muscular man pees in the bushes!_ That would definitely go in the headlines of some magazine or radio.

That's when the boy from Eleven decided to attack him.

* * *

_District Eleven - Billy Roger, 16_

Billy was knocked to the ground by the District One boy. How could that be? He was the first one to attack, all of a sudden, he was the one facing the ground? Perhaps Billy did underestimate him.

"Guys! Come over here!" Killian hollered.

Before the rest of the group came, a dagger dug deep into Billy's head.

"What the hell?!" Billy shouted.

"Just end it!" Jacqueline snapped.


	19. Day Four: Best Friends Forever

**~Day Four: Best Friends Forever~  
**

_District Four - Survial 'Vivi' Knox, 18_

Survial sat on the large rock feeling bored. _The Careers are nothing but prissy losers, _she thought. Really, they mostly complain about how greasy their hair is or how they might break a nail. And now that bitch from One is ranting about how their kill from yesterday was quick and boring.

"It's all your fault, Jacqueline! We could've killed him in the most painful way! You didn't even kill anyone!" Lillith shouted.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Lillith, how come I've never see you kill anyone at all? At least I tried to!" Jackie snapped.

"You little bit-" Lillith was cut off by Markos.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Markos barked.

"Hey, babes. I'm in charge too, remember?" Lillith said sweetly.

"Babes? Screw this, I'm out of here." Mitus threw her hands up in the air and stalked away.

Survial sighed. This was way too much. Someone is bound to get killed in this situation. She just sat quietly next to Tanner. Surprisingly he was very quiet today. Why?

Markos looked toward the girls from One and Six.

Then Killian said, "No offense, Lillith. But did you really do any killing? Anything?"

"Well... I am second in command," Lillith began.

Jesus, that brunette definitely loves saying that phrase.

"I did order the others around during the first day. And anyone barely listens to me. Jackie doesn't anymore."

Survial gave Lillith a quizzical look. She scanned Lillith's body from head to toe. She doesn't seem dirty, bruised, or bloody at all. It doesn't look like she has been in a survival program for four days now.

"Really, Lills. What did you do?" Markos asked in a calm tone.

"Yeah, Lills. What did you do?" Survial gave a lopsided grin.

"I-I... Didn't do anything at all..." Lillith admitted.

"Sweet Jesus..." Markos muttered as he started following Mitus's trail.

Survial just sat there feeling happy. Maybe the girl from One isn't getting the special treatment anymore. It actually feels good. She wished it was just like this every single day. One day, Lillith will be kicked out of the alliance. And she is counting all of these days down on the dirt ground like a calendar.

* * *

_District Two - Mitus Collet, 16  
_

Mitus sat on top of a large sand dune, crying. Everything is falling apart. Her boyfriend is not even paying attention to her and he is giving his time to some slut that he barely even knows. He gave her second in command too. And her boyfriend is her life. Mitus and Markos did everything together.

They skipped seventh period almost every time, they sneak into a lot of movies, and they got wasted.

Even though this may sound like stupid teenager stuff, this is how they bonded. This is how Mitus and Markos became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now it's falling apart because of the Hunger Games.

Mitus suddenly began thinking of thoughts that she wasn't supposed to be thinking of.

Only one person can win the Games. How could she possibly convince the Capitol to let her and Markos win. That's kinda crazy and impossible. But she can't be thinking of this right now. She needs to win her guy's heart back.

But how?

Mitus didn't even notice that a dark figure with a knife was standing behind her.

* * *

_District Three - Daphne Tales, 17  
_

Daphne sighed as the Capitol Anthem started playing in the sky. Only one person had died. It was the boy from Eleven. Daphne seemed to overestimate him because of his appearance. He was kinda hot and he had bulging muscles. Plus he could pick out the right plants or berries.

Do plants and berries even exist in this kind of arena?

She could only guess that a super-fast muttation got him or the Careers cornered him.

The boy on the sky had a grim expression on his face. It seemed like he already knew that he dead. Out of the game for good.

Daphne sighed once again as she pulled the dark blanket over her body. It was always cold during the night.

She couldn't wait to come home as Victor.

* * *

_District Seven - Alice Dawnguard, 17  
_

Alice grinned at the sight of her collection. They were tiny vials of assorted poisons. She wondered what the purple and red liquids would do if it contacted with human flesh.

_SNAP!_

Alice's head turned towards the source of the sound. It was a small jackrabbit resting near a cactus. It was only a few feet away. This rabbit would be the perfect experiment.

The dark-haired girl pulled out one of the smallest vials from her belt. It was a clear liquid called: Chloroform. It is used to knock out people. So it was the perfect tool to use instead of using a knife. This will be a lot less bloody too.

She raises the glass bottle up, taking aim in the dim light. The vial flings from her fingers without a sound.

_SHATTER!_

A loud screech was heard and the jackrabbit slumped over. Alice cackled as she knelt down next to the rabbit. She grabbed a purple vial from her bag and slowly poured it all over the rabbit's body. After a few minutes, blood began trailing down it's eyes. That means that the poison worked it's way through the heart.

"BOOM!" Alice laughed.

* * *

_District Ten - Amber 'Emmanuelle' Miles, 16  
_

Tears flowed down Amber's cheeks. She was one day nearer to dying. Red streaks were all over her arms. The King Cobras did bite her, but not long enough to get the venom running in her veins. Right now, she was suffering from blood poisoning that could kill her in a few days. Hours even.

"Please... I need help." Amber croaked.

A soft chiming sound was heard and a small parachute landed next to her.

Looks like the Capitol and Life hasn't given up on her yet.


	20. Day Five: All Hell Breaks Loose

**~Day Five: All Hell Breaks Loose~**

_District Ten - Tanner Weft, 15_

My body was leaning against the cool golden metal of the Cornucopia. I felt very tired. I know that Lillith or Markos are going to yell at me for this. I was supposed to keep watch overnight, but I obviously failed at it.

Before the darkness can take over me, I heard the sound of Claudius Templesmith's voice echo through the whole entire arena.

"Tributes, today I am very disappointed in all of you. Things have been going slow lately and not a single player has died yet. So today is the day that at least two people are going to be eliminated from the Game. I want all of you to enter the Pyramid of Giza within an hour. If you don't show up, the Gamemakers will unleash yet another powerful trap. Good luck to all of you out there."

What?! Two people are going to die! Dammit!

I looked down at the rest of my sleeping allies. They were out like a pile of logs. In fact, they kinda slept like the dead.

"Guys, fucking wake up! The Gamemakers want us to find the Pyramid of Giza or else we will die!"

* * *

_District Four - Alec Benen, 17_

With my heavy (bulky) backpack and trident, it took me almost forty me minutes to get to the Cornucopia. And it also involved lots of running. My shirt was plastered to my back because of my sweat and feet were burning because of the sand.

A tribute could easily kill me right now in my position. Especially people with long-ranged weapons.

So far, I haven't seen any other tributes yet.

I can't believe two of us are going to die tonight. I hope it isn't me and this sounds really serious. Oh God, I am going to bump into the Careers! That's just great.

But this isn't me. I am not the one to panic. I need to fight.

* * *

_District Seven - Mallo Carin, 14_

I was already at the Pyramid of Giza. I was hiding behind a stack of crates which was near the entrance of the Pyramid. I clutched my axe tightly until my knuckles turned white. I was scared. I don't wanna die. I am too young to die. I am the youngest player here.

Is it possible that I could just leave? I am already here. Now I could just run and get the heck out of here.

Just as I stood up, the girl from Two had tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I cried out.

"Calm down and relax, sweetie. Everything is going to be NOT alright." she grinned.

"Bitch! Burn in hell!"

"You know, your being awfully smug for someone who is about to die."

I worked up a mouthful of phlegm and saliva to spit in her eye.

"Well then," she said in a disgusted tone, "let's get started."

She grabbed a knife from her belt and began chopping off my fingers one by one. It felt she stuck my finger inside a large pencil sharpener.

"Stop! Please!" I begged.

Of course she wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew, the girl put my own thumb inside my mouth!

In the background, I can hear the Careers laughing like maniacs. How can they think that this is funny? These people are cruel and heartless.

"Sweet dreams." she grinned evilly.

It all ended when the girl jammed each finger inside my left and right eye.

BOOM!

* * *

_District Six - Jacqueline 'Jackie' Smith, 18_

I tried my best to keep the images of the dead District Seven boy in my mind. It was a terrible death? I can't imagine feeling my own fingers being cut off and being jammed inside my eyes. Mitus Collet is one disturbed girl. How can she create such a gruesome death? I hate this, but joining this crazy alliance is my only key to survival.

"Gosh, I have never felt a Blood Frenzy in such a long time. I guess there's one more death to go. Possibly more."

"Yeah, I have good feeling about this." Killian agreed.

"I feel so pumped up!" Tanner said, flexing and kissing his biceps.

"Can't you guys shut up? I have a headache." Survial said, rubbing her temples.

"Don't be such a party-pooper, baby girl." Lillith teased.

"ViVi's right. Let's not scare away the prey." I said, feeling very annoyed.

After a long peaceful moment of quietness, Claudius Templesmith has decided to ruin it once again.

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen. All of you guys are located in the Pyramid of Giza like I said. Now I will unleash a toxic gas in the whole entire Pyramid. Since most of you were smart enough to be in the first or second level of the Pyramid, all of you will get out unharmed, but the ones who will come out late will be forced to fight off the fighters. Godspeed."

Soon a whooshing sound and a light green gas filled the air.

I already heard the sounds of screaming people coming out of their hiding places. Right now wasn't the time to attack the others, we need to get out in order to survive.

"Let's go!" I shouted through the chaos.

I tried running away, but it was way too dark. Somehow I can see flashes of silver in the air and I shifted my head to the side. I can hear the thumping sounds of throwing knives lodging in the hard-packed dirt.

Just as I reached the exit, I turned around to see Mitus trip and fall.

"Help!" she screeched.

Her boyfriend came in a tad bit late because her suddenly flashed red. Even the whites were colored. But that could just be me. Then Markos's eyes flashed red.

Am I going crazy or something?

* * *

_District One - Killian Edwards, 18_

Just for a moment, my vision turned red, but I easily ignored it. I am probably going crazy right now since most of my prey are running past me. I'm on a Blood Frenzy or Blood Rush right now. I need to kill in order to get to my precious Rebecca.

"Hey, Frog Face, over here!" I called out.

The girl from Seven threw a small green vial towards my direction. I easily jumped out of the way and it shattered against the dirt walls.

My large arms wrapped around her waist and I used a free hand to grab one of her weapons.

"Let go of me!" Alice Dawnguard hissed.

"Burn in Wonderland, Alice!" I smirked. Yeah it was a cheesy joke, but who cares?

I threw the vial and it shattered upon her head. After a few seconds, I smelled singed hair and burning flesh. I leaned over just to see a patch of pink.

Oh my God... Is that a brain?

"Playboy, over here." the District Nine girl snarled.

Just as I turned around, a large mace was smashed against the side of my head. Blood splattered on the ground and walls, making them wet.

BOOM!

* * *

_District Three - Soren Chaseburg, 17_

Jesus, three cannons already? I need to get out of here, like right now. Only two were supposed to die, but I guess not. Maybe one of the Careers got someone. I hope it isn't the girl from Eight though.

I finally made it to the first floor. I ran past a stack of crates, but I stopped because I heard a soft whimper. I quickly ran back to see who it was. Guess who I stumbled upon? The girl from Eight.

"Up you go, Ritz." I grinned nervously.

I gave her a piggyback ride until we got to safety. But I could've sworn her eyes flashed red.

* * *

_District Four - Survial 'ViVi' Knox, 18_

Here we are listening to the world's biggest bitches complain about some stupid things. God, you can take me away right now. Just as we escaped another Bloodbath, I have to suffer another screaming match right after.

Ever hear the saying: Hear No Evil or See No Evil?

Well I'm hearing it and seeing it right now.

"Jesus, Mitus! I can't believe you had to tripped during a tribute stampede! You had to get little Marky to help you up. Your such a weakling." Lillith spat.

"Shut up! At least I did some of the killing! Did you kill anyone, Lillith? Did you? Did you? Oh and least I had found true love."

"How dare you!" Lillith hissed. Her eyes flashed red, but I didn't give a shit. Something's wrong with my eyesight.

"Guess what, Mittens? I had sex with your boyfriend before the night of the Bloodbath." Lillith smirked.

"Lillith, now why the fuck would you tell that now?" Markos raged.

"You did what now?!" Mitus shrieked, her eyes turning into a deep shade of red. This time it was permanent.

"Guys lets break it off before someone gets killed." Jackie said slowly.

"Screw you!" Lillith snarled before knocking Jackie out cold.

"Game on, bitch!" Mitus snapped, raising a large knife.

"Stop this! We are going to lose sponsors if we keep this up."

"No one cares." Mitus slapped me across the face. That's when my own vision turned red as well.

I leaped into the air, giving a flying kick toward Mitus, instead Mitus grabbed me by the leg and threw me against Lillith. Lillith recovered quickly and she shoved me away. I scrambled for a random object on the ground and it happened to be a carving knife.

Carving knives weren't meant to be thrown, but with my amazing skills, any sharp object can be thrown like a knife. The tiny blade had flung from my fingers within seconds. It embedded itself on her forehead and she cried out in pain.

The bloodlust disappeared inside me when I saw the blood trailing down her face.

"Shoot." Mitus and I said at the same time.

* * *

**18th: District Seven Male - Mallo Carin, 14 - Lifespan - 5:04:24:15 PM**

**17th: District Seven Female - Alice Dawnguard, 17 - Lifespan - 5:04:38:59 PM**

**16th: District One Male - Killian Edwards, 18 - Lifespan - 5:04:40:09 PM**


	21. Day Six: Demoted

**~Day Six: Demoted~**

_District One - Lillith Silvertongue, 18_

The burning pain on my forehead was spreading. It was too much for little old me. Even though I was in pain, I really wanted to strangle Mitus and Survial. They were the ones who did this to me. But right now, I am going Markos if he would want to run away with me. This alliance isn't going anywhere after all.

Before I could even ask him, Markos simply dropped me on my sleeping bag. I landed with a _THUMP!_

"Hey, that is no way to treat a lady!" I snapped.

"I don't give a damn. You exposed our secret, bitch. Now Mitus is definitely going to dump me. I made a big mistake."

"A big mistake? You better take that back." I said stiffly.

"Lillith, Mitus is doing all of the work here while you try to seduce me."

I didn't say anything. He was kind of right, but it was part of my plan to get rid of all my competitors. My plan was to kill off Markos, without him in the picture, I would become the leader. Then I would make Mitus's death slow and painful. If they weren't in my way, I would become the most deadliest predator in this hellhole. Then I would become Victor.

"You know what?" Markos gulped.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Your not second-in-command anymore. Mitus is."

* * *

_District Eight - Rita Maple, 15_

I watched as the boy from Three cooked our breakfast. He pulled out two cans of oatmeal and poured it over the small frying pan. The pink slop made a satisfying _PLOPPING! _sound. From ten feet away, I can tell the oatmeal's flavor was strawberry. It made my stomach rumble. I'm hungry.

Once the boy's back is turned, I will steal some of his supplies, and I will run away. Even though he saved my life like two times, I still can't trust him. I can not help it. I wish I can trust somebody with my life for once. It sucks having this disease or whatever you call it. I become jealous whenever I see people holding hands. They can easily trust someone unlike me. It just pisses me off.

All of a sudden, my eyes flashed red. My eyesight turned red. Everything was red.

An evil little voice inside my head was telling me to kill the boy from Three.

I slowly pulled out the small knife from my back pocket. Quiet as a mouse, I raised the blade over the boy's head

And...

* * *

_District Three - Soren Chaseburg, 17_

My eyesight turned red once I sloshed the strawberry oatmeal onto the frying pan. The voices that were never inside my head before told me to poison the oatmeal. I tried defying them, but the voices became even louder. It was killing me! It's like having a migraine which I never had in such a long time. God help me...

Rage filled my body once I heard the quiet footsteps from behind me.

I whirled around, snatching the knife from Eight's hand. She looked surprised at first, but her eyes turned red and she lunged at me. I slashed her on the leg and she fell to the ground.

Rage continued to flow through me. It's like an eternal flame inside of me. A flame that will never burn out.

Before I could finish off the girl from Eight, she screamed, "SOREN, STOP!"

The red faded away just like the rage built inside of me.

"Oh my God, Rita! I'm so sorry!" I quickly stripped off my shirt and I wrapped it around her leg. I can see the blood seeping through so I used my old white cloak as an extra layer.

"I'm really sorry, Rita. I know that I lost your trust." I said sadly.

"It's alright, Soren." Rita said softly.

Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around my waist and she rested her head against my shoulder.

* * *

_District Three - Daphne Tales, 17_

My eyes sparkled just as I held the precious jewel in my hand. It was an emerald. It was buried deep inside the sand which was near the Cornucopia. Lucky for me, the Careers weren't here. I would have been dead by now if they were here.

If I find the other two gems, I will be set free from the arena. The bad thing is I will still be eligible for the Games, but all I have to do is wait for my nineteenth birthday.

Before I could even stand up, the girl from One decided to knock the emerald out of my hand.

"You will pay for that!"

"Your so stupid, Daphne. Why would you go near the 'Tracker Jacker' nest anyway?"

I made a run for the nearest weapon, my fingers wrapping around a spear.

I let the spear fly, but it lodges on a random cactus.

"Aw, Sweetie. Your so inspirational." Lillith cooed.

I didn't get her comment until she dragged me towards the cactus.

Lillith bashed my head against the cactus, blood splattering everywhere.

"STOP!" I choked out.

"Got it." she smirked as she tossed me into the water.

Before I blacked out, I saw an army of small green fish with razor sharp teeth. Then I saw my own leg floating toward the surface, blood swirling everywhere.

BOOM!

* * *

**15th: District Three Female - Daphne Tales, 17- Lifespan - 06:09:23:43 AM**

* * *

**Okay guys! Here are some Sponsor Questions:**

**1. Who Do You Want to Be in Your Dream Top Eight? (15 points)**

**Sorry if it's short! Really wanted to post this Chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys... I am sorry to announce that I won't be updating until July 15 because right now I'm in vacation. I am very sorry that I have been a lousy author lately, but I have been busy lately. I'm not lying and I swear that I'm telling the truth. I'm in the Philippines and it is very hot here, but I still love it. I just went to Palawan. And my birthday is on July 9! Turning the big ole' 13! :)**

**But I won't give up on this story at all, in fact I'm gonna make a sequel once this is done. Possibly a trilogy? But I don't know what the arena is gonna be like. Water or Ice? Spring time? It's going to be called the Elemental Series.**


	23. Day Seven: The Storm

** ~Day Seven: The Storm~**

_District Five - Carriah Zinger, 16  
Location - Cornucopia_

Carriah was once again running out of supplies that was supposed to last at her at least another five days. She was eating the food as if she had never eaten in her whole entire life. And of course, she did eat.

She dug around in her bag just to check if she had any food left at all.

"Yes!" Carriah exclaimed.

Her face sagged once she realized it was a tiny stick of beef jerky.

"God, how many times do I have to go back to the Cornucopia?" Carriah whimpered.

The young District Five female leaned against the rough wall. She was too weak right now. She needed food and water in her system.

After a few hours, Carriah finally made it to the campsite. She clutched the long thin spear in her hand until her knuckles turned white. It was the only thing that made her feel safe right now.

"Bitch!" the girl from One threw a knife.

I quickly ducked down just as the blade embedded itself in the soft gold of the Cornucopia.

"So your the one who was always stealing our shit."

I don't answer. I swung my spear towards her head, but she just stepped aside. With her long thin arms, her fingers wrapped around the head and she ripped it from my hands.

Shit.

"What are you gonna now, huh? You don't have a spear. Your useless."

Carriah knew that the Career girl was kind of right, but she wasn't completely useless. She was kind of good with a bow, but she didn't have the time to shoot it.

In one fluid motion, the girl easily jabbed Carriah in the stomach.

The District Five tribute gasped, pain filling her body. _How could it end so soon? I was so close to winning._

Carriah crumpled to the ground with the spear still wedged in her stomach,

BOOM!

* * *

_District Eight - Rita Maple, 15  
Location - Pyramid A_

Rita sat on the green sleeping bag, feeling very hot. The humidity was so great that sweat formed on her arms and legs. She felt like the Gamemakers were roasting her in a giant oven. She even felt bad for the turkeys were cooked in an oven every Thanksgiving. Despite her height, she would actually kill for a tall glass of lemonade.

But why is she even thinking this? Rita is weak in general. She could barely carry a large sack of rice. Let alone killing another tribute for a cold glass of lemonade. She even felt bad for Soren because he was basically babysitting her. Rita always felt useless around him. Might as well run away from him.

Rita quickly picked up her backpack and dumped all of it's contents on the sand.

A small bottled water. Two strips of beef. A small pack of crackers. And a small tin-can of tuna.

What a feast.

"It's better than nothing." Rita grumbled.

Just as she reached for water bottle, a strong breeze knocked Rita onto her side. She quickly looked up to see a giant cone of sand swirling towards her.

A Sandstorm.

"Soren!" she screeched.

The boy from Three quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the nearest Pyramid.

"Get in!" Soren rasped.

Before they could close the door, a scream was heard.

"Let me in!" the girl from Nine pleaded.

She began pounding on the door.

"We can't!" shouted Soren.

"Please! It's coming!" Skye cried as she pounded on the door even harder.

Finally the door gave away as Skye kicked down the door. Rita felt the powerful winds dragging her closer to the storm, but she clung onto Soren who was heavier than she was. If he wasn't here right now, she would've been sucked into the swirling sands.

Too bad for the girl from Nine.

The girl was sucked into the storm and Rita heard her terrified screams. Rita felt bad for not saving her, but that's because of her trust issues.

BOOM!

Rita screamed as a solid gray figure was tossed inside the Pyramid.

"What the..." Soren said as he turned the solid figure over.

"Shit... It's the girl from Nine."

The girl was a solid statue, gone forever.

* * *

_District Two - Mitus Collet, 16  
Location - The Middle of the Desert_

Mitus was pissed more than ever. Everything that they did together was long gone now. The Hunger Games had ruined their relationship. Oh and Lillith too.

"Mitus! I'm fucking sorry! Why can't you forgive me?"

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it! You had sex with that witch! That isn't something to forgive easily right? This isn't something that you could just sweep under the rug!" Mitus snapped.

They were so deep into the conversation that they didn't even notice the cannon sound.

Markos threw his hands up in the air, "Well I don't know how to make up to you."

"You don't have to anyway. We're over." Mitus said nonchalantly.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Mitus shouted as she walked away.

* * *

**14th: District Five Female - Carriah Zinger, 16 - Lifespan - 07:06:14:43 PM**

* * *

**Sorry that this was very short... But at least I updated right? **

**I think I'm starting to have Writer's Block though. The thing is that I don't know who to kill next. **


End file.
